50 Themes
by shadowphantomness
Summary: Another collection of one-shots, ficlets, and drabbles focusing on Lance, Red, and their relationship, friendship and romance both. A few stories have Ash in them. *Championshipping*, mostly shonen-ai with a few het and shoujo-ai.
1. Theme 1: Cinnamon

**Title: Appearances  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #1, Cinnamon**  
**Rating: R  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, sex, bondage**

* * *

Lance tasted like cinnamon, spicy and sweet in just the right combination, Red thought, as he straddled the Dragon Master's hips. His captive struggled, but the chains were locked tightly around his wrists. Red purred as he began to undo the fastenings on the Dragon Master's clothing, licking his lips.

"You won't get away with this." Lance warned him.

"I think I will." Red told him, smirking. "I'm too young and naïve and weak to know about these things. The Kanto Council would never believe I did this."

"Perhaps," Lance agreed, eyeing Red from beneath slightly parted lashes. "But they don't call me Dragon Master for nothing."

* * *

Red waved his hand flippantly. "I know what the Viridian Power does. Yellow told me. Unless you can heal yourself out of those shackles, you're stuck."

Lance did not reply, and Red finished stripping him as he began to prepare himself. Suddenly though, the Dragon Master was no longer tied up, but free, and keeping him pinned down.

"We might as well prove them right then, shall we?" Lance purred, despite the blood trickling down from his wrists.

Red grinned in response, and they kissed again.

* * *

"So how did you get out?" Red asked, hours later, as he lay sated and purring against his lover's chest.

Lance chuckled. "Blood makes a good lubricant, love, as you should know."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No."

"Can we do that again sometime? I _do_ want to get it right someday."

"Perhaps," Lance said, eying the bottle of cinnamon-scented oil on the nightstand. "Up for round two?"

"Yes!"

* * *

End Fic

Completed 8/19/06

Pointless smut! WHEE!


	2. Theme 2: Bittersweet

**Title: Chocolate Kisses  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #2, Bittersweet **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

**Summary: Being with Lance is like bittersweet chocolate.  
**

* * *

Chocolate.

When he tells Lance, Lance ruffles his hair and asks him if he wants a taste. Red smacks him, lightly though, for always thinking about sex, and then kisses him.

Being with Lance is a kind of mixed experience. In one way, it's absolutely wonderful, but in another, it reminds him of everything he left behind.

It's an awfully _hard_ secret to keep, and he wishes there wasn't this element of subterfuge to their relationship. Sometimes it's exciting, but at other times, he just wishes the world would leave them alone.

But now, as he kisses Lance, he has to confess that it's a _lot_ better than chocolate… bitter or not.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 8/24/06

Yes, I _know_ that this theme isn't chocolate, but that was what popped into my mind when I looked at the prompt. Must be all the baking one can do in the summer when one has free time…


	3. Theme 3: Technology

*Pokes Internet* Baka!

**Title: Machine and Man  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #3, Technology**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Implied shonen-ai, though you could pass it off as friendship**

**Summary: Red is obsessed with technology. **

* * *

Lance watches as Red fiddles with his newest gadget. It's some other pokémon game, and he doesn't understand why the Champion finds it so fascinating. After all, he has real live pokémon, and can always catch more if he wants.

"Look! It's you!" Red chirps, holding up the screen.

Lance stares at the caricature with sharp pink hair, dear Lugia it looks like a vampire, and resists the urge to toss Red's Game Boy Advance out the window.

"… Lance? Is something wrong?" His friend finally asks.

Lance shakes his head. "It's nothing," He says, and leaves the room.

Red frowns, but quickly turns his attention back to the screen.

* * *

When Red sees Lance next, his eyes are closed, and the wires of the Indigo system database are curled around his wrists like a malevolent flower. The Champion is breathing, though erratically, and Red frowns as he watches the screen.

Agatha comes running, and Lorelei follows, and somehow, they manage to disentangle the Dragon Master before too much damage is done. When he's awake, Lorelei yells at him for being heartless and Lance just stares at her.

Red wonders if this is his fault, but he doesn't say a word.

And sometime, at midnight, Red sees Lance fly away, and he wonders about it, but he's too scared to pry, because he feels that somehow, he's picked his appliances – and his games – over Lance.

And now he doesn't know what to do, because now they aren't friends anymore.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 8/30/06

Hehehe… look at all the creepy stuff that comes out of Phantomness's brain… *grin*

Honestly, when you say 'technology', the first thing I think of is my laptop…

Yeah, angst! WOOHOO! I was going to do another Chobits-esque thing, but I decided against it


	4. Theme 4: What was that for?

**Title: What is this for?  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #4, "What is that for?"**  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, Shonen-ai**

* * *

The guards eyed the two travelers, then the tube of KY Jelly they were holding. They stared at the small pile of condoms they had also confiscated during the search of the two traveler's belongings moments earlier. Recognition flashed across their faces, and they waved them on.

Lance smirked to Red. "See, I told you it would work."

"… I don't want to know." Red sighed. "What made you sure they wouldn't check that?"

"Danger of contracting STDs." Lance said promptly.

"STDs… Wait a second! What is that for, anyway?"

"Well," Lance said thoughtfully, "KY Jelly is used as a water-based lubricant in medical procedure, but also for sex."

Red groaned. "So _that's_ why…"

"It worked, didn't it?" Lance asked, as he pulled Red into a kiss.

Red glared at his lover. "Well yes, but I still didn't need to know that!"

"True." Lance grinned. "You're too innocent."

Red spent the next two hours proving to Lance exactly how very _wrong_ that label was, and then they flew out of Houen, leaving the innocuous tube behind.

That night, the Grand Hotel, where the Team Aqua and Team Magma leaders – and the majority of their followers – had been staying, exploded. There were no survivors.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 8/24/06

Dude, Wikipedia has *everything*, except an article on Championshipping. I put one up, but I think they deleted it… *Cries*

The idea of Secret Agent! Lance and Red is fun to play with! ^^


	5. Theme 5: Rumors

**Title: Rumor Has It…  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #5, Rumors **  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Game-verse  
**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

**Summary: There are a lot of rumors about the Elite Four and Champion. **

* * *

There are a lot of rumors floating around about the Elite Four and Champion. Most of them are fairly harmless – Lance's hair is really blonde, Lorelei used to be a swimsuit model, Agatha's a ghost but no one can tell, and that Bruno's strong enough to crush rocks with his bare hands.

Of course, some of them are worse…

Like how Lorelei is a slut that became Elite by sleeping with Lance…

That Bruno's only there because Agatha blackmailed him into it.

How Red is Champion because he _cheated_.

And how Lance is Agatha's illegitimate child.

There are a lot of rumors, but those who _do_ know the truth, never tell it.

* * *

About how Lorelei and Clair are together, and how Bruno has a heart condition and will drop dead any day now, on how Agatha nearly lost her soul betting with Karen. Things like that…

And how Lance and Red hold the fate of the world in their hands.

Some things, after all, you just can't tell.

* * *

But some things are partially true. Lance _is_ Agatha's illegitimate child. Red _did_ cheat, though not in the way one might assume. Bruno _is_ there, but not blackmailed – only controlled through his black wristbands. And Lorelei…

Perhaps Clair _did_ influence her cousin a little.

It's funny how lies can have shades of truth in them.

But it's all right, and the Elite don't care. After all, Lance has Red to ground him, and Red has Lance to protect him, and one day, they will show the world the power they have been mocking all this time.

Until then, they'll wait patiently, and comfort each other.

And Red sighs when Lance kisses him, and when both their eyes are closed, they don't have to see what people think.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 8/31/06

Implied relationship! ^^ Hey, it's kind of angsty, ne?


	6. Theme 6: Sacrifice

**Title: Not Atlantis  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #6, Sacrifice**  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Somewhat Stargate SG-1 verse…**

**Warnings: AU, fanon, Fluff, Angst, Character Death, shonen-ai**

**Summary: Red and the Elite Four search for a weapon to defeat the Deoxys invasion from outer space.**

* * *

When Red became Champion of the Kanto League, he never expected to be fighting aliens. Deoxys were supposedly created from space viruses that had received severe radiation upon entering Earth's atmosphere, but whatever they were, they were dangerous! The pokédex entry said something about a laser beam. Red personally blamed Team Rocket. He was sure that this was some other nefarious plan the team had contacted in their attempt to take over Kanto.

Of course, the knowledge could not go public. Only a few Councilmen of the Kanto Governing Council knew of the threat, along with the Elite Four and Professor Oak. After all, they were the Earth's first and only line of defense.

"Red?" Lance asked, snapping him out of his trance. "It's time to go."

"All right." Red sighed, as he readied his poke balls and weapons. The suit he wore was an ugly shade of orange, terrible for camouflage, but guaranteed to protect him from any hazardous materials they might encounter on their trip.

Lance, Lorelei, and Agatha were already waiting. Bruno would not be coming along on this trip – he was busy running interference, to try and hide the upcoming space battle from the civilians and the rest of the world.

* * *

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Lorelei leaned over and ruffled his hair. "It will be fine."

"Bit too optimistic, aren't you?" Red shot back.

Agatha shrugged. "Well, Earth is doomed if we just sit here, so if we die, we might as well die well."

"Such has always been the motto of the Elite."

Red grinned. "And the Champion would be a coward to stay behind. Let's go!"

With that, the four members moved quietly into their spaceship. It was a tiny thing, that barely fit the four of them, but it was fast, and it would hopefully get them to their location quickly.

They had found the hieroglyphics carved in the bottom of the Sea cave, where Kyogre lived. It spoke of a great weapon that could e used to defeat the Deoxys.

Somehow, Red did not think it spoke of pokémon.

* * *

Certainly, Deoxys might count as the same type of magical creature as a pokémon, but they were much more dangerous. Deadly. And they were creatures primed to kill and nothing else. Their shape-shifting abilities made them a deadly foe.

They would need some other… creature? Perhaps it was a legendary pokemon more powerful than Deoxys.

Team Rocket had willingly volunteered Mewtwo, knowing that if all of Earth's population was wiped out, they would have nothing to take over, but Mewtwo had fallen in battle, and received an honorable burial that was no comfort to anyone.

"Moping won't help, you know." Lance said, sitting next to him.

Red sighed and turned around, before Lance got the message and pulled him into a hug. "Shh…"

"What if we don't make it in time, Lance? The Deoxys multiply so fast…"

"I know." Lance whispered. "I know."

"I'm frightened…"

"No one expects you to be brave. We are all scared."

"But you hide it so well!"

"We have more experience, Red. We're older than you are."

Red could not argue that point, but still, the tears ran down his cheeks. "I did not even say good-bye to Mom before I left… what if I never see her again?"

"Shh. Those negative thoughts won't help either." Lance reassured Red. "Now hush. We'll be approaching our destination in a few hours. Perhaps you should get some sleep while you can."

Red wiped at his tears and nodded. It would be cowardly, because if Deoxys did wipe out earth, well…

The Elite would be able to run for a short time, assuming the food supplies on this ship held out, along with the air filters, but only for a week or so.

What use would prolonging life be then?

There would be no home to return to, and his conscience would grind him down until he suffocated in guilt.

He decided to take Lance's advice and go to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lorelei and Agatha were also chatting.

"Mother…"

"I know, Lorelei. I know." Agatha shook her head. "I am not a Ghost Master for nothing you know."

"Why does it have to be this way?"

"For earth, of course, dear heart. I am only an old woman."

"But to not tell Lance about this…"

"The Dragon Master would try to stop me, and though I appreciate his sentiments, Earth needs him more than it needs an old woman whose time is nearing the end anyway." Agatha smiled. "Do not cry for me, daughter."

Lorelei hugged her mother, and then said nothing more, trying to still her beating heart and calm her breathing.

They had to keep this plan hidden…

After a few minutes of hugging Dewgong she was sufficiently dry-eyed and cool-cheeked to approach the others.

* * *

Lance was glancing at the navigation computer with a frown. "Something seems wrong, Lorelei. Could you get Agatha?"

"Of course." Agatha returned, as Lance pointed to the coordinates on the screen.

"There's nothing there – it's like empty space… and our scanners don't detect any life readings or energy readings."

"Are you saying I translated the markings wrong?" Lorelei demanded, feeling irritation pooling behind her eyeballs.

"No, not that." Lance shivered. "What if the star has collapsed? What if it's nothing… what if there's only a black hole now?"

"Are we feeling any gravitation tug?"

"Not yet.""

"Let's keep going. Perhaps it's just shielded by superior technology."

"Perhaps." Lance did not sound convinced, but there was nothing else to do. They drifted closer.

Hours passed in silence, and still nothing happened. All of them were feeling edgy now, even Red, who had just woken up from sleep but was now holding his light-blade warily.

The pull came without warning, and they had no time to escape before what seemed like tendrils lashed out from the pit of emptiness, dragging them inside…

And then everything went dark.

* * *

Red woke up, finding himself in a small patch of reddish light. Everything else around him was dark.

"Lance? Agatha? Lorelei? Are you there?" He called.

No sound, friend or foe, sounded in return.

He lit his light-sword, watching the blade crackle with five bolts of red light. Flipping open the pocket that held his compass, he held it out.

Nothing. The needle spun crazily in circles, giving him no sense of direction.

Red sighed, but was loath to remove his breathing mask or release his pokémon, as he was not sure if there was any air around.

At least his ears weren't popping, so there had to be some kind of gravity. He started off in a random direction, before he soon spotted something that stopped him in his tracks.

"Lance!" He rushed over to his fallen friend's side. Lance looked quite dead, as his eyes were staring at nothing. Red noticed what looked like black protruding from his friend's chest, and shone his light source closer to get another look.

Pity he didn't notice the crawling creatures behind him until they pounced.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Lane groaned as he woke. Where was there ship, and why was he not inside it? Had the black hole torn it apart?

He sighed as he focused his eyes, trying to see. He saw nothing, and so, he drew his flashlight from his belt and lit it. Not two feet away, Red lay facedown. A quick check at their oxygen tanks told them that they had barely two hours of air left.

How long had he been unconscious?

He stared at Red's prone form, but felt strangely empty. How odd. When the person one was secretly in love with died, shouldn't one feel worse?

Unless…

Unless it was a trap, and this was _not_ Red.

He growled softly, and released Hakuryuu, who blasted the corpse with a brilliant burst of Hakai Beam. The gloom lit up, revealing more around.

Lance's lips curved up in a vicious smile as he placed his hands on Hakuryuu's scales. "Dragon Rage."

All of the creatures were wiped out, and as the air seemed breathable, the two of them flew on, searching for their lost companions.

* * *

When Lorelei woke up, she found Agatha next to her, already awake.

"Where are we?"

"I wish I knew. Let's go try and find the others." Agatha released Gengar, who could see perfectly fine in the dark and did not need to breathe, being a ghost.

They began to walk along, and when they passed Red – who was really Red, Gengar verified, though he seemed … off, they took him along.

They ran into Lance about ten minutes later, who was riding aboard his Dragonair with a severely ticked off expression on his face.

"Bad day?"

"Getting worse. Is that Red?"

"Yes. We found him. I wonder…"

"There are strange things here," Lance said hesitantly. "Creatures that cast illusions, but they are not very powerful. Dragon Rage took them all out."

Lorelei rolled her eyes. "Overkill much?" She teased.

"You haven't seen the ship either?" Agatha asked, more practically.

Lance shook his head. "Nothing. What's wrong with Red?"

"I don't know…"

It seems that there is something inside of him. Gengar said.

"Inside?" Lance demanded. "But why would he…"

Gengar nodded. It is possible that he has been infected… after all, the suits do not protect from physical attack.

Lance had to agree with that assessment, his eyes trailing over several rips and scratches. He almost – almost saw Red, but instead, he held gloved fingers over Red's body and focused.

Would Viridian answer his call, so far away from home?

* * *

She did, and pale blue light streamed over Red's body. He sighed in his sleep as the wounds closed up, some of them rather severe now that he was granted a better look. Anger flared in Lance's chest. There had _better_ be a weapon worth obtaining here.

They walked onwards, and soon, Lorelei ran forwards, seeing a line of crystal blue letters seemingly cut into the darkness itself. After a good look, she nodded. "It's here."

"I will go first." Agatha said, and Lance nodded. It made sense. After all, Gengar would protect her, and if there were any machinery there, the ghosts would be able to disable it quickly without taking damage.

Inside the four of them trooped, and sure enough, found what looked like a blue crystal sphere. Lorelei sprang forwards with an excited cry.

"This is it!"

"It looks so… small." Red murmured, having awoken, but no one else said a word as Lorelei carefully picked it up.

"Let's go."

"What about the directions for use?" Lance asked. "Just touch and activate?"

"Mm, but it has to be done bare-handed, and the atmosphere here is not very good for us or our pokémon. Let us return quickly."

And so, there ship sped off.

* * *

On the way home, Lance was calculating trajectory and if they would make it to Earth in time. With their current speed, they just might. Red was helping Lorelei examine the crystal sphere, shining a flashlight over the surfaces as Lorelei quickly translated and transcribed the instructions.

(Lorelei. Is it, as I feared?)

Lorelei gave a single curt nod, which Red missed, as he had just taken a break to look out the view screen at the stars streaking past.

(We were prepared for the worst-case scenario. It will soon be time.)

* * *

Lance frowned. Something seemed… off, but he could not tell what. As they broke out of warp speed, the ship tilted, and all of them fell over rather ungracefully. Red made a grab for the sphere, not wanting it to get damaged.

As he touched it, the markings all began to glow, and what looked like a stream of bluish butterflies surrounded him. They streaked out through the ship and into space, and within moments, had torn the swarm of enemy Deoxys to ribbons and broken fragments.

All of the assembled stared – Lance in admiration, Lorelei in surprise, and Agatha in horror. That was not what was supposed to have happened!

Red teetered for a moment, and then dropped the orb. Lorelei caught it before it hit the ground, and Lance caught him.

"Lance?" Red asked sleepily.

"Shh." The Dragon Master hissed, already channeling his healing power into the younger boy. "It will be all right. Relax."

"Did we… do it?"

"We did." Lance reassured him. "Earth is safe."

"I'm glad." Red murmured, and then closed his eyes. Lance smiled, and nodded.

"He'll be all right."

* * *

Agatha blinked. "But Lance… _how_? The translation says…"

"I know what the translation says, Agatha. You didn't really think you could hide it from me forever, did you?"

"But then… he's going to die…"

"Oh, no doubt about it." Lance continued cheerfully. "But it won't be that bad. Watch." As they watched, Red's body caught fire, and seemed to burn, until it peeled away and he opened eyes that were now gold. Wings swept behind him, along with a tail and his legs were now sharp talons.

"… Destiny." Agatha gulped.

Red nodded. "That didn't hurt as much as I expected."

"You'd better be careful though," Lance warned. "The same trick won't work twice."

"It would be highly unlikely that we'd have to beat Deoxys again. They are dead. All dead…" Red crooned. "They're part steel, and I trace nothing of their lives now."

Lance concentrated, sweeping out with psychic power, and nodded his assent.

"You are correct."

"So can we start living happily ever after now?"

Lorelei and Agatha exchanged relieved smiles, and hugs were exchanged between all the members of a family that amazingly, remained unbroken.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 8/19/06

Come _on_ my dear readers, look at the theme. How could I _not_ make it angst?

… Inspired by Stargate SG-1 that I watched last night. Angst! Though I've only watched ten or so episodes out of the whole series, so don't expect me to have a lot of knowledge…

… Yeah, not much romance, but I think it's kind of cute!


	7. Theme 7: Reunion

*Juggles pineapples* Come plotbunnies!

**Title: Reunion  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #7, Reunion**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Special-verse AU  
**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

**Summary: Red crashes his car.**

* * *

"Piece of junk!" Red yelled, staring at the crashed remnants of their car. There was no use for it now save junk, and though the man driving the cement truck had been the picture of helpfulness, waiting for the tow truck to come and remove the evidence was quite tortuous.

Lance did not reply, but from his expression, Red could almost read the 'I told you so' in his lover's eyes.

"Now you know why I don't drive."

"I thought it was because you hated people – and people's inventions."

Lance smirked. "Well now, next time I suggest we just fly somewhere, you'll listen?"

"Undoubtedly." Red began, and then stopped short as the tow truck drove up. Both of them did.

* * *

Beneath a shock of yellow hair, despite the canvas overalls and the brown hat worn low to shade the sun, was a familiar face, though a good deal more tanned and lined than what he had last seen.

"Hello, Red." Yellow said placidly. Long hours of driving had worn the shock out of her system, and sapped her fiery strength.

"Hello," Red replied, and they loaded up the car, and she drove off.

Red and Lance watched for a moment, before Lance released Dragonair and they both hopped on.

"I'm glad." Red said suddenly, "That I chose you."

Lance agreed. He felt a twinge of pity for Yellow, but it was quickly banished, and they said no more as they flew off together.

What a strange day.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 8/20/06

I _like_ angst, and fluff, and sap in small amounts. I hate plotless wannabe humor fics and NT fics.

… Anime! Lance cannot drive, at least in the dub, and I don't see Manga! Lance as the type to drive a car, though I won't say no if he was perched on the back of some fancy motorcycle…


	8. Theme 8: Sword and Shield

**Title: A pokemon trainer in King Arthur's Court  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #8, Sword and Shield**  
**Rating: R  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, Shonen-ai, sex, shota**

**Summary: Red falls in love with Lancelot in King Arthur's Court. **

* * *

When Red first went to court, the colors dazzled him. The bright plate mail of the knights and shimmering gowns of the ladies seemed to him foreign, almost ethereal and he thought he had fallen into heaven on earth.

It did not take long before he realized it was hell, at least for a boy like so many others, black haired and short and young, with no father, a bastard child. Such a boy was only useful for chores, carrying water, chopping vegetables, preparing chickens and mucking the bricks used for building.

He envied the golden-haired pageboys, dressed in scarlet and gold livery, they who had Masters, especially the ones who belonged to the valiant knights and would welcome their Masters back with food and wine, and listen to tales of fantastic adventures for days on end, tales of slaying dragons and rescuing fair maidens. He wished to be a squire also, old enough to ride in light mail behind a Master's war-horse, and actually take part in those tales.

Most of all, he wished to find his Father.

* * *

Still, a few years went by, before one morning, the herald blew a great blast on his trumpet, and announced that Sir Lancelot had just returned from his journey to the far East!

There was much rejoicing, and though the work to prepare the feast that night was difficult, Red minded it not, for he had heard many strange songs of Lancelot's deeds and wished dearly to meet the man.

Lance had brilliant golden eyes that burned like the sun, and long red hair like blood, and Red had somehow been chosen to serve him tonight, so he brought meat and bread when the knight requested it, and poured his wine, hoping that he would hear of some marvelous deeds in return.

He was not disappointed.

* * *

Lancelot spoke of a beautiful princess, locked in a tower made of solid ice. No flame could melt it, though men had tried, and brought piles of brushwood and set them aflame, hoping to melt the cold, to no avail. But he had studied it, and he had seen, around the Princess's neck, a gem of clear blue in an evil mark.

Then, he had fletched an arrow of rowan wood, and a Priest had blessed it, and he had shoot the Princess, and so skilled was he that the stone broke apart upon contact with the rowan arrow, and so, the Princess had fallen from the tower as it dissolved and he had caught her.

The men stamped their feet and cheered mightily, and Red felt warm all over, as the tale wound down.

He had refilled Lancelot's one more time, and then steered him upstairs to his room, but at the door, Lancelot had stopped him with a strange light in his eyes, and asked if he would stay.

* * *

Red had agreed, innocent of what he might be getting into. He had soon found out, for Lancelot had fed him wine with herbs that made him plaint, and he had begged, _begged _for the man to touch him.

So Lancelot had, and had ridden him, and now, he lay panting, as the man thrust into him, and now he knew why Lancelot had not brought the Princess home.

But he didn't care, as he spread his legs, eager for more.

"So eager," The man had purred. "I could well enjoy one such as you more… permanently."

Red had almost stopped in his ministrations, savoring the salty taste of the man's seed in his mouth. "My lord?"

"How would you like to be a squire?"

Red had been terribly excited then, being able to do nothing but nod, before he returned to his task, and the man laughed.

They rode away from Camelot three days later, and though Red was still sore, nothing would have kept him from riding at Lance's side.

And that night, he lay in his knight's arms, and thanked heaven for this mercy.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 8/20/06

I was tempted to make it incest. Perhaps I will, in a sequel to this one…

Come on, can't you see Lance as a knight in shining armor? ^^


	9. Theme 9: My happy ending

**Title: My Happy Ending  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #9, My Happy Ending **  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

**Summary: Red has his happy ending.**

* * *

"Do you believe in happy endings?"

Red blinked at Lance. "Of course I do! Why shouldn't I?"

"Because it feels that we are living in one now." Lance replied.

Red glanced around. They were lying in bed, naked underneath cool silken sheets. A tray of tea and biscuits sat on the nightstand. The container of lubricant was not very far from his hand.

"I can't argue that," He stated, before he rolled over and pinned Lance beneath him in a hungry kiss.

Lance smirked, feeling Red's hands rove over his body. "And this is your happy ending?"

"Yes!"

* * *

End Fic

Completed 8/20/06

Yay! More smut! Well, a bit citrus-y at least…

Red: *Blush*

Lance: ^^


	10. Theme 10: Windows to the Soul

**Title: Windows of the Soul  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #10, Windows of the Soul **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, Shonen-ai**

**Summary: The eyes are the windows to the soul.**

* * *

When Lance was little, Father told him about the power in eyes. Eyes were windows to the soul, Father had said, and that to find one's soul mate, you had to find someone whose windows matched yours. Lance had spent the first few weeks staring every pokémon he came across in the eyes, until Father had laughed before correcting him that the one would be special, like him, pokémon and yet not.

So after Lance grew up, and didn't need to live with Father anymore, he went searching. He saw people with eyes of every color, from the rainbow to shades of gray. It made a lot of people uncomfortable, when he stared them straight in the eyes, but finally, finally he found the one whose windows would reflect only him.

And Red, when he looked into Lance's eyes, saw only himself, and felt honored, so he agreed, until Lance became the only person he ever loved.

And when they kissed, it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began, they were that close.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 8/20/06

… Fluff, I _know_.


	11. Theme 11: Served your purpose

**Title: Aftermath  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #11, Served Your Purpose **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Special/Adventures-verse  
**

**Warnings: AU, dark, shonen-ai**

**Summary: When the war is over, what becomes of the heroes?**

* * *

"Why are you doing this? Why?" Red demanded.

There was no answer.

Lance smirked as he wrapped his arms around the younger boy. "Don't you understand, Red?"

"Understand what, Lance?"

"When the war is over, they don't need any heroes…" The Dragon Master purred, as he tightened his grip on the Champion. "Glory in war is murder in peace, Red. Didn't you know?"

No. He hadn't known. He'd gone through with it, even as his pokémon razed cities, even as Pidgeot and Fearow flew overhead with Lance's dragons, dropping cargo that exploded upon contact with the ground, even as the three legendary birds of Kanto had frozen the oceans themselves to stop the invaders, and then Zapdos had flown overhead, creating thunderstorms to hide the presence of their pokemon-borne army…

And as they had attacked, Moltres had laughed and sent their ships and planes up in glorious flames.

Was it all over?

* * *

"So we'll just sit here until we die?" Red spat.

"Of course not." The Dragon Master's voice was calm, too calm, Red thought, for one who had just been betrayed. "I always have a back up plan. But just in case it fails, may I have something?"

"Mm?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"… Sure."

Lance leaned forwards and gave Red a quick kiss on the lips. "If I die, don't cry for me, all right?"

"… All right…"

* * *

Certainly, they had slept together – after all, the nights were lonely, and they were Elite, so no one would tell. Besides, it 'improved their performance'.

It was always easier to fight if you knew someone would be waiting for you when you returned, bloody and battered. Lance usually had a hot bath and warm drinks waiting for him, and then they would cuddle.

Red watched as Lance casually twisted his gold earring studs. They had been communication devices, but they should have been knocked out… wasn't the cell they were in generating a force field to block electronics?

Lance's smirk told him no. If such were the case, then the security camera in the corner wouldn't be on, would it?

… Point taken, really! No need to rub it in!

So Lance twisted his earrings, and the bored security guard who had been watching cursed, and began running towards the cell.

The video crackled and went dead, and Lance grinned.

"Of course, we don't _need_ them any more, do we?"

Agatha and Lorelei shimmered into being, and Red beamed in response before they faded out. Teleport.

It was perfectly true that their captors had taken all their pokemon, but no force field to prevent teleporting out? That was careless.

* * *

"Damn it!" President Goodman raged. "Don't you know where those two went?"

"Only a psychic of considerable skill could track them, sir." The guard said, trembling. "And you have to remember, that Sabrina and Karen are on _their_ side."

"And Will and Morty are dead…"

"Damn it."

* * *

"Well, I never expected you two to just sit there quietly." Lorelei said conversationally. "You know, orange looks horrible on you both."

Lance chuckled as Red choked, before scowling down into his glass of milk.

"Where are we now?"

"Four Island." Lorelei shrugged. "It's only temporary – we'll need a few supplies after all. I thought we should head out to Cerise."

"Cerise Island? But it's in ruins! It's the first place the Houen army attacked!"

"You're right," Agatha cackled, "But we built the Elite's _true_ hidden base beneath the Island. It was still standing twenty minutes ago, so… no worries."

"Ahh…" Red took another gulp of milk. He was too tired to ponder these strange things.

Only one thing stuck out in his mind.

* * *

The Elite Four _expected_ betrayal. Why?

Hadn't they only done good things for Kanto?

… Maybe Lance was right. Heroes were only useful during wartime.

In that case, perhaps they should _make_ it war again.

It was almost as easy to do, as it was to say. Red still had the loyalty of the legendary birds, and Sabrina brought them their pokemon, Karen with her.

That night, they rained fire on Kanto.

Justice had to be done, after all.

And the heroes didn't break the second time around.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 8/30/06

… Yeah. Soldiers get shafted once the war ends. Too much 'War Poetry' class influence, I swear…

Lance: *Hugs Red*

Red: *Hugs Lance*

Phantomness: Aww… *grin*

This could technically be future tense, Pokemon Special/Adventures-verse fic


	12. Theme 12: Forever Ours

**Title: Crystal  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #12, Forever Ours **  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, Creepy fic, Shonen-ai**

**Summary: Lance seals himself and Red in crystal.**

* * *

"You _planned_ this!" He cried out in surprise, as the bindings wound around his wrists and ankles and waist, keeping him securely pinned to the crystal wall rising behind him. "You bastards!"

"Sorry." President Goodman said, not sounding the least bit repentant. "But you see, as Champion, it's perfectly reasonable to ask you to sacrifice your life to save Kanto from destruction, wouldn't you agree?"

"No." Red choked out, but then the crystals solidified and he knew no more.

President Goodman nodded to the attendants following him. "It's done. We're safe for another hundred years."

The men trooped outside, laughing.

* * *

"Fools." A voice hissed, as a shape dropped down from one of the cavern's dark corners. "You cannot force the power of the Crystal Seal on an unwillingly participant. Only when the Chosen one is dedicated, is enacting the ceremony of his own free will – or _her_ free will – can the Crystal Seal protect Kanto."

Lance smirked as he walked to the Crystal, where Red stood, frozen with an expression of agony on his face.

"Don't worry, my precious Champion. I'll get you out of here…"

The Dragon Master closed his eyes as he began to hum. Outside, the air itself began to glow bright green.

"What the hell is going on?" Goodman demanded.

"I don't know sir!"

* * *

"Yes… wake…" Lance crooned, and the crystal melted away beneath his fingertips. "Foolish, foolish humans… the Crystal Seal is made with the power of Lugia, the Dragon of the Seas… so of course the Dragon Master can shatter it!"

As if to confirm his words, the crystal shattered.

Red gasped for air, recognizing Lance as his eyes focused. "Lance! What are you doing here?"

"Breaking you out, what else?" The trainer grinned. "You didn't think I'd leave you frozen, did you?"

Red blushed. "I'm sorry… I lost faith in you after the Elite Four vanished…"

"It's all right. We set you up for this. But now the Crystal Seal is broken, and no one can ever use it again."

"Then I'm glad." Red said tiredly, as Lance caught him, pulling him into a hug.

"Shh…"

Red buried his face in the crook of Lance's neck, and closed his eyes. Lance was right, but it still stung.

* * *

"What's going to happen to me now? And what will happen to Kanto?"

Lance shrugged, as Red looked up at him. "Kanto's time is over, Red. We cannot stop the inevitable. You've seen the habitat destruction that's decimated everything already. You know that all the pokémon are dying. Their cloning experiments have all failed. They have reached the end of the road."

"And that's all?" Red asked. "We're just going to die?"

"No." Lance whispered. "No, my precious one. I won't let you die."

"But how…?"

"Trust me." Lance purred, and Red relaxed. Lance smirked, before he kissed Red again. The air around them began to shimmer.

"You're sealing us? Lance! That's exactly-!"

"Of course I am." Lance sounded way too confident. "You see, when the earth renews, it will be waiting for us. And until then, we won't age. And I'll be able to protect you _forever_…"

Forever?

That _did_ sound rather nice, so Red didn't protest, as the crystals sealed them inside, waiting for the day when they would wake again.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 9/1/06

Lance is a tad possessive, isn't he?

Red: Just a tad? I'm surprised I'm not walking around with his name tattooed on my butt or something!

Phantomness: *Raises eyebrow* Well, if _that's_ what you want…

Lance: *Holds up chains, whips, collars, and various other assorted goodies*

Red: O.O


	13. Theme 13: Introspection

… Youtube, I love you…

**Title: Conditions of Love  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #13, Introspection**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, fanon**

**Summary: Lance reflects on love and duty. **

* * *

Love, Lance thinks, is very hard to define. Of course, perhaps it is difficult for him, because he sees so little of love, and so much at the same time.

He feels love, certainly, from his dragons, from _all_ dragons, and every winter he completes the cycle as Dragon Master and begins a new year. They will die without question, they will obey without reward, and they will never, _ever_ leave him. Even if he dances them down the path into hell, they will walk at his side.

That is unconditional love.

* * *

He feels loyalty, but not love, from his cousins – Clair, Lorelei – and then from his friends and fellow guardians – Agatha and Sabrina, Morty and Karen and Will, Erika and Falkner and Bugsy…

That is also unconditional, but with conditions. A paradox. How can such exist? For they do not love, but they will obey without question, even if he moves them around like chess pieces and they die.

They don't mind dying for duty.

Is it cruel of him to use them then?

They _are_ pawns after all – but pawns for a good cause.

* * *

He sees wary loyalty from Charlotte. She is of equal rank as he, and he admires her devotion to her duty, and now that they are more accustomed to each other, it is easy to die one after another.

In the end, they all do it to save _him_.

Red. Ash. Names are quite meaningless when it all comes down. The last guardian must be protected at all costs, and though it may be love, it may also be loyalty.

But in any case, they know – without really knowing – that they are doing the right thing. They have to be.

Otherwise, they would have nothing.

Duty is all they have left – and duty encompasses honor, and it encompasses pain, but most of all, it encompasses love.

You don't die for people you hate after all.

They are no longer pawns, but puppets, and they dance what the legendaries wish.

* * *

When it all comes down to the wire, is there a difference between duty and love?

Sometimes, Lance thinks the answer is _yes_. At other times, he's sure it's _no_.

Is it cruel of him to pick duty over love?

Or should he be selfish and love one person over the world?

Sometimes, Lance isn't sure.

But Lance loves Red, he really does, over and above the call of duty, and Red appreciates that, when he can remember.

That is not to say that Lance shirks duty.

Because sometimes; Lance's duty is to love Red.

That's all.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 8/28/06

YES! This one practically dropped right into my lap! Dude… yay for prompts like this! I always write introspective fic anyway, so yatta~!

… Right. Straight Phantomness fanon, so head over to the guide…


	14. Theme 14: If only

**Title: Surprise  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #14, "If Only…"**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. AU**

**Summary: Red and Lance become friends and both work to prevent pokemon habitat destruction**

* * *

"Do you ever wish that we were not enemies?"

Lance glanced at Red in surprise. "What do you mean? We are not enemies."

"Sometimes I feel as though we are working at cross purposes." Red sighed, flopping down on the bed next to Lance.

"Why?"

"Sun and Shadow, Lance. Sun and Shadow."

"We have the same goal, Red. I just take…more active means to achieve it."

"You mean you and your band of terrorists bomb strategic sites while I campaign and educate the public?"

"That's quite a rude way of putting it."

"But is it untrue, Lance? Is it?"

* * *

"I suppose not." Lance crossed his arms. "Do you wish for us to stop?"

"No." Red shook his head, grinning at Lance's surprised look. "I knew it! You expected me to protest!"

"It would certainly fit with your character a great deal more."

"I've decided that we should quit wasting time. The pokémon are in danger, and by whatever means necessary, we must stop the habitat destruction. Perhaps when peace comes, I shall hate your methods, but for now, well… only a weak-minded fool keeps his hands clean."

"You are no fool. Shall I consider us allies?"

"Let's start with friends." Red grinned, and Champion and Dragon Master shook on it.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 8/18/06

Yeah… rated PG because I mentioned terrorists. It's so easy to envision though, Lance and the Elite Four flying by night and Red and his group of friends leading peaceful demonstrations? Like a two-pronged attack or something…

Anyways, I claimed both friendship and couple for these themes, so not all of em are romantic, hai?


	15. Theme 15: Lost

**Title: … Lost?  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Ash)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #15, Lost **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai  
**

**Summary: Lance and Ash are stranded on a desert island.**

* * *

"You know." Lance said conversationally, "When I set out to rescue you from Groudon and Kyogre, I wasn't quite expecting to be stranded on some deserted island without my pokémon."

Ash grimaced. "I'm sorry?"

"Not too much offense is taken, don't worry." Lance said, as he attempted to activate his wrist communicator.

It didn't work.

"… Salt water is bad for electronics?" Ash volunteered. "My pokédex isn't working either."

"Remind me why you have your pokédex and your backpack, but _not_ your poke balls, which are supposed to be on your belt? I _know_ you had more than just Pikachu on you... or else my opinion of your skills is going to change _very_ quickly."

Ash winced. Lance at least had an excuse – both Dragonite and Gyarados had been out battling Kyogre, and then they had flown towards Kyogre on Dragonite to rescue Pikachu, and then that Hydro Pump attack from Archie's blasted Sharpedo in midair had swept them up into a cyclone and thrown them to their current locale.

Ash was uncomfortably reminded of his experiences on the Island of the Giant pokemon. But on the plus side, this place wasn't a theme park, right? He didn't see any giant robots…

* * *

"Ash… you're stalling."

"I don't know. It just seems that whenever I get sucked in a cyclone, my poke balls vanish."

Lance raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You've been through something like this before?"

"More or less. We'll just have to wait until someone finds us."

"… Brilliant plan." Lance murmured, as he sighed and reached into his belt. Ash blinked, as Lance took out a pair of golden stud earrings.

"What?"

"Hidden pockets." The Dragon Master smirked, by way of explanation. "Always have a backup plan."

"You have pierced ears?"

"That's none of your concern." Lance said, slipping the studs in. He twisted them for a second, and then cursed.

* * *

"Well… I suppose those aren't working either?"

"Mm." Lance frowned. "That's a pity. Agatha could just teleport us off… or Lorelei could have come with her water pokémon…"

"… Wow."

"Since we're stuck for now, I suppose we'll just wait." Lance sighed. He reached for his cape, and swiftly discarded it, followed by his bodysuit.

Ash gaped at him, staring.

"What?" The Dragon Master asked. "If I keep wearing that, I'll just stay soaked, _and _catch cold on top of everything else."

Well, it _was_ a reasonable point, but here he was, with Lance on a deserted island, and the Champion had just stripped down to his boxers! Rather nice ones, real silk, Ash guessed.

"… Fine. Get sick for all I care." Lance said, draping his clothing over a palm tree trunk as he crossed his arms and stared out towards the sea.

Ash wondered why he could look so cute and imposing at the same time in nothing but blue boxers with a Dragonair on the front.

Then he realized that they were stuck together on an Island for Lugia knew how long.

Oh dear.

* * *

End Fic (Chapter)!

Completed 8/29/06

(First chapter of a themes series, because I'm lazy like that!)

… Scrapped that plan, actually. But it'll be a good beginning if I ever need a fic. Sorry no romance yet!


	16. Theme 16: Words of the Heart

**Title: Slowly  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #16, Words of the Heart **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

**Summary: Red feels a bit pressured to love Lance.**

* * *

"Sometimes I wonder if you love anything at all." Red said, as he entered the room. Lance glanced up briefly from the economics report on his computer, frowning.

"Do you think I don't love you?"

"I think," Red said hesitantly, as he perched on the bed, "That I'm the only person you love. I don't know how to feel about that."

Lance raised an eyebrow. "Most people would settle for feeling quite honored."

"I know! It's not that I don't appreciate it!" Red burst out. "But why me? You're the Dragon Master and the Leader of the Elite Four! You could have anyone you wanted!"

"… And you're Champion of the Kanto League. Your point is?"

"My point is that I don't know how to love someone like that, and its not fair if you…" To his horror, Red felt tears begin to gather in his eyes.

* * *

Lance got up and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry if I'm forcing you to love me, Red. That was never my intention."

Red stuck out his tongue, but his sniffles slowed as Lance held him. Finally, he timidly kissed Lance on the cheek.

"This is all just very new for me. I'm not sure what to do. What if I mess up and you don't like me anymore?"

"Red, if I were that fickle, I would not have fallen in love in the first place." Lance paused, handing Red a handkerchief to wipe his eyes with. "Shall I go make tea?"

"All right…"

Lance returned a few minutes later with tea for both of them, and a plate of chocolate chip cookies. That cheered Red up, and as he nibbled, he decided that Lance was right.

They could take things slowly, after all. And Lance wasn't _really_ pressuring him… not really, so…

It would be all right.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 8/18/06

Ah, I love themes, I do I do I do!


	17. Theme 17: Inspiration

**Title: Portrait  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #17, Inspiration**  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

**Summary: Lance draws Red. **

* * *

"I don't see why you want me to pose for you." Red told Lance grumpily.

Lance peered over the pad of paper he was holding, charcoal stick still in hand. "I'm paying you good money for this, so I don't see why you're complaining."

Red sighed. "But standing like this is boring."

"I'm drawing as fast as I can!"

"If I don't get a break soon, I'm going to frown…"

"Frown all you like." Lance said absentmindedly, as he skritch-scratched over the paper. "As long as you don't move, it matters little. I already did your face."

Red blinked. "You did?"

"Mm… ah. Got it." Lance made a few more pencil strokes, before he nodded. "You can stop now."

Red gratefully sank to his feet. It hadn't been a hard pose, all he had to do was stand, hold his chin out, and look confident, but after two hours, he had gotten cramped. "I think I'll go take a long, hot shower." He muttered. "Want to join me?"

Lance smirked, putting his sketchpad down. "I'll paint it later then."

Red grinned, and kissed Lance before running down the hall to the bathroom. Lance chuckled, following at a more leisurely pace.

* * *

Three days later, it was done. Red stared at the painting of him in his normal outfit, surrounded by his pokémon team. The backdrop was not what he had expected though – instead of Indigo Plateau, it was a star-spangled tapestry of night.

"Do you like it?" Lance asked.

Red could only stare for a few minutes, before he nodded. "I love it."

"Good." Lance pulled him into a kiss, and Red moaned.

"Lance… how did you do it?"

"Let's just say that you were very… inspiring."

Red shook his head, but smiled.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 8/23/06

SMUT! YATTA! And since it's an established relationship, I don't have to explain how they got together…


	18. Theme 18: Reaching

**Title: Deception  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #18, Reaching**  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Special-verse  
**

**Warnings: AU, Character Death, shonen-ai, illusions**

**Summary: Red doesn't save Lance at Cerise. **

* * *

He's close enough to touch, almost, but for some reason, I just can't do it. I could save him – one touch is all it would take, pull him up from the cliff of blackened lava he's fallen into, but I can't do it.

Why?

I don't know.

Perhaps it's because that Yellow is there. I can see the condemnation in her eyes, but I can also feel her gleeful laugh. She wants me to kill him. She wants me to make him suffer. She wants me…

I won't give her that. I _can't_ give her that.

I never belonged to her.

His eyes bore into mine, gold and red, and then he sighs. One small, sound, before he lets go.

He _lets go_.

I can't save him anymore.

The flames are lashing up, and it must _hurt_, but he doesn't scream, not even when the lava closes over him.

* * *

Yellow puts a hand on my arm and grins. "Let's go."

She's so cheerful. But I know who she really is. Murderer.

And it's not fair to only sacrifice one…

Even the innocent must suffer with the guilty, sometimes…

She screams when I toss her over, but I don't care. Her hands scrabble in air for a split second, and when she dies, it's quite loud.

I put my hands over my ears, and a moment later, I feel a presence behind me.

"Let's go," He tells me, and his appearance shifts as he flicks his fingers, and I laugh when I spin around and he kisses me.

"Yes."

Besides, everyone _knows _Yellow has a horrible crush on me. This way, I can reciprocate it, and no one will ever know the truth.

… Yellow isn't really Yellow… and Lance isn't really dead.

Oh well.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 8/31/06

Yes, Championshipping disguised as Specialshipping. Lance's cool illusion powers! I know, that makes it AU, doesn't it?


	19. Theme 19: Chaos

**Title: Perfect Sphere  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Ash)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #19, Chaos **  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, Kyogre VS Groudon episodes, Angst, Character Death, implied shonen-ai**

**Summary: Lance dies. Ash hunts down Magma and Aqua.**

* * *

It was horrible.

Ash stared in shock, as did the others – both Aqua and Magma had paused in their attempts to talk civilly, and their eyes all shot as one to the Magma grunt, who was clutching his chest.

"Please… no…" He said, and though the words were soft, they _all_ heard, even as the person stared to shake.

"What's gotten into you?" Maxie snapped, walking over to the Grunt.

"No!" The man screamed, and then suddenly, two orbs burst from his chest. One Red, and one Blue, but both were covered in blood…

"The Orbs!" Archie shouted excitedly. "The Orbs used to control Kyogre and Groudon! What luck!"

* * *

Ash frowned. He recognized that voice. "Lance?" He broke out of the bushes, running over to the other trainer. "Lance, it is you, right?"

Brown eyes hazy with pain met his, and the Dragon Master sighed, before he fainted.

"Lance!"

"And what," Maxie asked, voice deceptively mild, "Are you doing here?"

Ash didn't answer, as he pressed his hands to Lance's chest. "What happened?"

"It's the power of the Orbs…" Lance whispered, before his eyes closed. Ash shook him again, but nothing happened.

"Damn it! They're getting away!"

While the Aqua and Magma teams raced after the Red and Blue Orbs, which were swiftly flying away, Ash attempted to stop the bleeding.

* * *

"It hurts..."

"I'm sorry, Lance…" Ash said apologetically, "But I don't know what else to do. I know it hurts."

The pain had jolted the trainer awake once more, and now, Ash sat next to him, hands covered with blood and tears running down his cheeks.

"Isn't there _anything_ I can do?"

"Promise me." Lance said.

"What?" Ash leaned in closer, unprepared when Lance reached up and placed his hands around his shoulders. He knelt down quickly, not wanting to put unnecessary strain on either of them.

"Promise me you'll find the Orbs before Team Magma and Team Aqua do. When you do, destroy them."

"All right!" Ash promised. "I'll do that!"

"Do not let their power tempt you, Ashura. Destroy them both and free Kyogre and Groudon from this world's evil. Do you understand me?"

Ash nodded; a bit surprised that Lance could still speak.

"Thank you," The Dragon Master smiled. He brushed his lips against Ash's cheek for a second, before his eyes closed with a sigh.

* * *

Ash gently helped him lie back down, and hoped he wasn't blubbering too badly. Brock, May and Max rushed to his side, but he brushed their offers of help off.

He carefully reached into Lance's cape, finding the poke balls he knew would rest there. Tapping them open, Dragonite and the Red Gyarados emerged. They both looked at him sorrowfully.

The pokémon must have heard, if not seen, everything…

"I'm sorry." Ash said, but they shook their heads. Carefully, they managed to get Lance on Dragonite's back, and then the two pokémon flew off, singing the song of death for their trainer.

"What are we going to do now, Ash?" Max asked.

Ash wiped his hands on his jeans, as he stood up, eyes hardening. "We're going after Team Aqua and Team Magma. And the Orbs."

No one raised a dissenting voice.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 8/29/06

Started 8/24/06

Aww… angst! *Cries*

But hey, on the plus side, there _is_ a kiss. ^^


	20. Theme 20: Holiday

*Drinks from a tall green bottle marked 'Inspiration'*

**Title: Halloween  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #20, Holiday **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Het and cross-dressing implied, incorrect gender pronouns**

**Summary: Lance is a girl one day a year.**

* * *

Lance's favorite holiday was Halloween. He enjoyed the feeling of being anonymous, and besides, it was the only time that he could be Catelyn. It was too dangerous otherwise.

She slid the combs into her hair, and made sure that her contacts were in, as she brushed thick white paint of her face. She outlined her eyes and lips, and finished with the kimono. She even put on fake red fingernails to complete the ensemble.

The dance was lovely, and she saw Red's eyes dart towards her quickly. Even _he_ didn't know, though Lorelei and Agatha did.

She wondered if she would ever tell him.

* * *

But when he asked to dance with her, she didn't refuse, and they waltzed about the ballroom for the entire evening. Afterwards, she kissed him once, while the moon was shining, before she fled.

Red was left feeling disturbed and a bit shaken too. His first kiss, stolen by a strange girl he had never seen before and would probably never see again? How shocking!

It was a pity he was too busy wallowing in angst to notice the glint of lust in Lance's eyes.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 8/20/06

This one's het, not quite a pairing!


	21. Theme 21: Release

… On a _completely_ unrelated note, I think Mahaado is Isis/Hathor and Yami is Horus. YGO ^^

**Title: Because  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #21, Release **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, Character Death, shonen-ai**

**Summary: Clair dies to save the world. **

* * *

"You have _no_ honor!" Red shouts. His face is red and his fists are clenched and he's' shaking, and the moonlight catches a glimpse of gold on his wrists. Lightning flashes, and if it's his, who knows?

"You're right." Lance says, his arms are crossed and the bracelets on his wrists are winking. They're silversteel and quite pretty and have draconic designs on them, but that isn't the point.

"You let her die!" Red accuses.

"Twice in a row, not bad."

"I don't understand." Red repeats, and suddenly, there are tears running down his face. "Clair is your _cousin, _Lance. How can you not feel anything? Don't you love anyone at all?"

"Of course I do." Lance repeats, and before Red knows it, he's been pulled into a hug. "But it's not safe to love anyone but you. To save the earth, sacrifices have to be made. She's not the first to fall either. Why does it make you so upset?"

"I wish we could save them all." Red sniffles. "I wish no one had to die."

"I know," Lance says, and then Red lets go of himself, and cries.

It's not fair.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 8/28/06

… Cheap, I know! I can't write brilliantly _all _the time.

Inspired by watching countless Sailor Moon (subtitled Japanese, yay!) episodes on Youtube


	22. Theme 22: Pain Relief

**Title: Free  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #22. Pain Relief **  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Fanon AU, shonen-ai **

**Summary: Set in the same universe as "Mew Amulet", roughly. A what if that luckily **_**didn't**_** happen.**

* * *

"Please… make it stop…" Red did not want to beg, and it was certainly not in his nature to beg, but as the sparks danced over his fingertips, he could do nothing but curl in upon himself. "Please…!"

The amulet of Zapdos glittered around his neck, but it was choking him… he could no longer concentrate, and the _pain_…!

He was going to die.

* * *

Death was actually quite soothing. But the large floating palace he was in wasn't empty.

Golden eyes met his in amusement. "Oh, hello."

"Do I know you?" Red asked.

"Mm. I'm the holder of the Mew Amulet, Lance Dragyn. Pleased to meet you."

"I see." Red pinched himself, vaguely disconcerted when it didn't hurt. "I'm dead, aren't I?"

"Mmhmm."

"Well, that bites." The Champion sighed, flopping down onto a bed that appeared out of nowhere. "So… are we in heaven?"

"Not quite." Lance sat down next to him. "We're in… how should I call it… not quite heaven. More of a resting phase."

"I don't understand." Red murmured. He looked down at himself, noticing the amulets. "Hmm." He touched the black one with the rough carving of a bird, and was unpleasantly surprised when his head began to throb with memory. "… Oh."

"Yes." Lance nodded. "It's not nice, is it?"

"At least this way the pain is gone." Red mentioned. "And you're here with me. What more can I ask for?"

Lance smirked, and Red pulled him down into a kiss that intensified as Lance sank down atop him.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 9/1/06

The end is in sight (I hope!)

Wow, sometimes my fic really rocks. ^^


	23. Theme 23: Begging

Hmm, odd…

**Title: Plea  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #23, Begging**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, fanon, Implied Advanceshipping, and cheating to boot, shonen-ai**

**Summary: Red cannot understand Lance. **

* * *

"I can't do it." Lance told him, golden eyes dark and sorrowful. "Don't ask this of me, Red. I cannot do it."

"Why not?" Red frowned, the invitation still in his hands. "It's just a wedding, and I know it's a bit odd holding it in December, but why can't you come?"

Lance had not said another word, and Red had left, feeling strangely put down.

Of course, the arrangements for the wedding had commenced in haste, and May's new dress of fitted white silk showed off her slim curves wonderfully, but for some reason, his mind continued to drift back to that refusal.

Why was it so important that Lance come to this?

* * *

Lance was already gone, on the first day of December, and as the days passed and he still did not appear, it seemed as though he would indeed miss their wedding. It carried on just the same, and when Lance returned on New Year's Day, looking strangely elated with dark shadows under his eyes, he was the first to congratulate Red.

But the feeling of dissatisfaction just would _not_ go away. So he had sought Lance out, a few months later, while May was beginning to bloom with their first child, and asked him for a favor.

And this time, he did beg, as Lance's lips trailed over his throat, and he surrendered.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 8/20/06

I do _not_ advocate cheating in real life!

Red: You paired me with _May_?  
Phantomness: *Shrugs* I was thinking of you as Ash, so yes… besides, I've given Misty enough grief

Lance: Ah, angsting fair


	24. Theme 24: Can't deny it

**Title: Undeniable  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #24, Can't deny it**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

**Summary: Bruno finds out about Lance and Red's relationship.**

* * *

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Bruno asked.

Red shot into the air, hyperventilating as the fighting type trainer laughed.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"You and Lance are together, aren't you?"

"S-So what if we are?" Red asked. He was Champion, and he'd be damned if an Elite Four member was trying to freak him out!

"Nothing. I was just confirming it." Bruno stifled a yawn. "Don't you have a meeting with him now?"

Red blinked. He looked at Vee, his Espeon, who nodded.

"EEK! I'm late!"

As he shot down the hall, Bruno sighed.

He didn't swing that way, but he did wish Lorelei would return his advances…

* * *

"So Bruno finally figured it out?" Lance asked, as Red leaned against his desk, panting for breath.

"Mmhmm."

Lance conjured up a glass of water, and handed it to his lover. "Here."

"Thanks…" Red managed, as he sipped. He fidgeted for a moment, before he looked up, meeting Lance's eyes. "Are you angry he found out?"

"Well, we've managed to keep it hidden until now, so not really."

"Oh good. I didn't want you to be mad at me."

Lance got up from his seat and walked around the table, putting his hands on Red's shoulders. "It would take something more than this to disappoint me, Red, and I am not angry."

"I know." Red murmured, before he claimed Lance's mouth in a daring kiss. The Dragon Master chuckled as they broke apart moments later, both flushed and panting slightly.

"Well, well…perhaps we'll discuss League Policy later, ne, _Champion_?"

"Suits me." Red grinned back.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 9/1/06

FLUFF! One more to go!


	25. Theme 25: Unsweetened Tea

**Title: Almost Bitter  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #25, Unsweetened Tea **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Character Death, angst, shonen-ai**

**Summary: Red drinks tea in remembrance. **

* * *

Twice a year, Red drank unsweetened tea. He did not do it often, of course, usually preferring chrysanthemum or longan or red date, something filled with honey or coarse red sugar.

However, twice a year, Red would drink tea, straight. Black, preferably, though occasionally, he drank green.

The first time he lifted the cup would be on Lance's birthday. He would smile, and then help himself to little bit of sugar after the first sip.

The second time would be on Lance's death day. On those days, he would pour himself a full mug of black, and cry with every drop.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 8/19/06

Angsty drabble

Lance: Why am I dead?  
Red: *Hugs Lance* Well, _I_ don't know

Phantomness: *Hefts scythe* Want to join him?  
Red: EEP!


	26. Theme 26: Lyrics

**Title: Ai no Utau (Song of Love)  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #26, Lyrics**  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, cross-dressing, incorrect gender pronouns, Shoujo-ai**

**More Notes: Yeah, I own the crappy italicized lyrics. They're mine! So don't steal my poetry/song, kk?**

**Summary: Lance is a singer who is searching for Red in her music.**

* * *

_And so I'm searching, searching…_

_ For the one who will complete me…_

_ I know she's still waiting…_

_ That day will come! Until then…_

_ Please keep waiting for me!_

* * *

The last chords of the song washed over the auditorium as the assembled girls burst into loud cheers. Sprays of foam and confetti rained through the air at the conclusion, as the disco ball scintillating above gave one final burst of silver light, before fading.

"Yay!"

"I love you Lance!"

"Marry me!"

The singer laughed but ignored their offerings as he walked offstage, followed closely by his quartet of bodyguards.

* * *

"They're determined, aren't they?" Lorelei asked, as they walked to their trailer.

"Mm." Lance agreed, stifling a yawn.

"You put a lot of energy into your songs tonight. No wonder you are so tired." Clair admonished her cousin. "You should rest."

"I can't." Lance sighed. (Is it foolish of me, to search for her in this way?)

Sabrina, Karen, Clair, and Lorelei all exchanged looks.

(No.) Sabrina told her friend. (But you need to rest now. Sleep well.)

Lance sighed, before he closed his eyes

* * *

"I worry about her." Clair said, stirring her coffee moodily. "I mean… How do we know that the one she's calling for is worthy of her love?"

Sabrina took a bite from her sandwich, frowning. (We don't. That's what makes it harder.)

(I agree.) Karen poured herself a cup of tea, taking a sip. (Every time she sings, Lance expends a bit more of her energy. It _does_ allow her song-magic to work faster, but it also makes her weaker.)

(… You're not saying she might run out soon?) Clair demanded, aghast.

Lorelei narrowed her eyes. (That is a possibility I did not consider. Are you positive about this, Karen?)

(Yes. Look.)

Karen held out her hands, in which rested a small globe of blue light. As they watched, it faded.

(… But that can't be! Lance's life force is _dark_ blue…)

(It's so light now.)

(… What if it turns white?)

(Then she dies.)

The four of them looked at each other.

Their time was running out.

* * *

Red sighed as she stared at the new CD on the shelf. She really wanted to buy it, but she was afraid – afraid of what?

Every time she heard the music, it sounded like he was singing to her…

All her friends had laughed at that. Of course, _any_ girl would want to be Lance's girl, but it was inconceivable!

"Saa, Red. You want that?"

Red nodded.

Misty grinned. "Your birthday is in two weeks, right? I'll just get you an early present."

Red grinned. "Thanks a lot Misty! You're a great friend!"

"Well, after the cute baby Azurill you got me for my birthday, a CD isn't that important! I'm sure you'll like it. Isn't Lance hot?"

Red nodded, but she didn't buy the CD just because he was handsome. Such a thing would be, well, sacrilegious. He just had a wonderful voice, and all his love songs were so beautiful…

When she got home that night, she put the CD in, and as the first song started to play, began to daydream…

* * *

_In the moonlight, you'll find me…_

_ These dreams won't last in daylight,_

_ But I know that you're somewhere, so,_

_ Somehow, we will meet again…_

* * *

Moonlight. There was moonlight glittering on drops of dew. But that was to be expected, since she was in a garden full of roses.

Footsteps sounded behind her, and a calm voice intruded.

"You're late, love…"

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I didn't think you would come."

"You should have a bit more faith in me, my princess…"

"I'm sorry, Lance."

"Shh."

* * *

_And the roses will cry with tears of dew,_

_ What we cannot cry with tears of love,_

_ For in our small sad states of being,_

_ All we have are tears of blood…_

* * *

Blood.

There was blood staining the front of her dress, the pretty dress of sheer white silk and golden thread she had specially made for the occasion. But it wasn't her blood. It was…

* * *

_When will we meet again, princess?_

_ When will I ever see your face?_

_ Am I doomed to wander the earth forever?_

_ Of paradise, am I now left with only, one short, sweet taste?_

* * *

"NO!" She screamed, bolting awake. "It can't be! She wouldn't leave me like that! She _wouldn't_!"

"You're right." A voice said. Her head snapped up, only to be confronted by a familiar visage.

Sabrina held out a hand impatiently. "Well?"

"I remember…" Red said slowly. "Just a moment." She dashed downstairs, and returned a moment later with a box.

The guardian nodded, as she took Red's hand, and they teleported, Sabrina's ruby wings ruffling slightly in the wind.

* * *

"It worked." Clair said, as Sabrina and Red appeared. "I can't believe it."

"How is she?" Red asked, recognizing the others.

"Alive, but weak." Karen grinned. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

Red nodded, and without another word, rushed into the bedroom.

* * *

Lance blinked her eyes open as Red leaned down and kissed her. "Red?"

"It's me." Red said, climbing onto the bed next to her after the kiss broke. "I'm so sorry I didn't get your messages earlier."

Lance shrugged. "It's fine now. Now that I have you with me, everything will be all right."

"No."

"No?"

"We can't predict the future Lance," Red said seriously. "We don't know what will happen tomorrow, and we can't see what Serebii has spun our lives into, but as long as you are with me… _then_ it will be all right."

"That's what I just said." Lance smirked.

"… Oh." Red blushed.

* * *

"So what's in the box?" Lance asked, eying the red and gold foil. Red beamed as she handed it to her former friend-slash-lover.

"Why don't you open it and see!"

Lance raised an eyebrow, but nodded as she shakily undid the wrapping paper. Inside was a fine gold chain, and on the end was a crystal, an ice blue shard.

"This is…!"

"Yes."

"How did you know?"

"I didn't." Red admitted. "But I had it when I woke up, so…"

"Here." Lance reached into her shirt, and pulled out a matching necklace, only the crystal was golden yellow. "This is yours."

"Lance…"

"This rightfully belongs to you in turn."

Red nodded as she slipped the warm stone over her head, and then they kissed again, hungrily.

* * *

"It will take you a while to recover, won't it?" Red asked. "You put so much of your energy in those songs, looking for me…"

"Mm."

"Well then," Here Red's grin turned sly, "Why don't we help you recuperate faster?"

Lance chuckled, as Red pushed her back down onto the bed. "As you wish."

The other four girls slowly tiptoed out, beaming.

It was out of their hands now.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 8/30/06

Hm… Sailor Moon sounds rather homophobic in the beginning of episode 106! Who'd have known?

And in Episode 42, she's almost vengeful! Amazing!

… So now we know she's not perfect morally either~! ^^ Anyways, this theme inspired by all the Sailor Moon I've been watching on Youtube.


	27. Theme 27: Secret Art

**Title: Concealer  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #27, Secret Art**  
**Rating: NC-17  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Cross-dressing, Het disguised as shoujo-ai, sex**

**Summary: PWP. Lance cross-dresses and then he and Red get together. **

* * *

There's an art form in concealing, Lance thinks, as he steps out of the shower. It doesn't take him long, and the mirrors in his room reflect his face and profile a hundred times over as he stands in the center. Four steps take him to the dresser, where he finds panties of black silk and a matching bra. He clasps them on swiftly, before two more steps take him to the closet as he studies his profile.

He really is too pretty to be a boy sometimes.

He slides his arms into the sleeves of the white blouse, adjusts the ruffles at throat and wrists, frowns for a moment before choosing dark pants that cling to his legs tucked into patent leather ankle boots, puts on the matching jacket with the suit-collar and pins a yellow rose to the lapel on the right side.

The light overhead winks off the tiny seed beads, burnished gold, which dangles from the mass of lace on the shirt. He walks to the vanity table and studies his reflection, before he pulls out eye shadow and blush, brushes faint pink over his pale cheeks and honey over his eyes. He outlines his lips in purest coral, and spritzes on the faintest hint of lilies before he leaves.

Red is waiting when he arrives, and her eyes grow wide as she sees him. He smirks and she throws herself into his arms, even as he feels her arms slip around his waist and her head pillow against his chest.

* * *

"You look lovely," She comments, and her voice sends shivers down his spine as she kisses him.

Her lips are pinky-red now, and he kisses her back, hard, not caring if his perfect lipstick is smudging. She mewls beneath him, and he feels himself hard, and ready, and her eyes are wide and her mouth is such a cute little 'O' of surprise that he can't resist her.

He would never want to, and she scrabbles at her jeans, even as he frees himself and pushes her to the ground, entering her swiftly as she moans.

She's warm and willing beneath him, and it doesn't take long at all before he comes, and her nails dig into his shoulders, even as she convulses against him, wanting more… and it's lucky they meet in deserted places, because otherwise, anyone could come along and see the Dragon Master and Champion screwing each other's brains out.

When it's finally over, she's firmly ensconced in his lap, as he pets her, and she's still grinding against him weakly.

* * *

Red thinks Lance looks wonderful, because she loves watching girls parade around in pretty clothing, and even though Lance isn't a girl, he's her boyfriend and he fills the role so much better.

Red knows she's a girl, but she'd much rather let Lance do all the work. She hates shopping and she hates looking weak and she doesn't like lots of ribbons and lace, but Lance looks so _pretty_ when he dresses up.

Of course, it's even better when she's sitting in his lap, and his skirt is pushed up around his waist and she's kissing him as he holds her close and pinches her nipples to rosy buds as she blushes, because she can feel him hardening inside her and it's the most wonderful feeling in the world.

And when it's all said and done, who cares what they wear? Who cares what they portray? Others may laugh and point fingers, but they're really, truly in love, and that's more than most people can say.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 9/1/06

Wow, 600 words flat. I'm not touching this then.

Lance: *Smirk*

Red: So wait. I'm the girl, but he's the one in a dress?

Pika-chan: Looks like it

Lance: Phantomness keeps making me cross-dress. I swear, her mind is cracked…


	28. Theme 28: Justice

**Title: Justice?  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #28, Justice **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

**Summary: Red watches a trial, and figures out that the Elite are only prisoners.**

* * *

Have you ever felt that the law is a farce?

Red normally doesn't indulge his vanity, or abuse his position as Champion, but today, he is watching a trainer stand trial for robbing a Pokemon Mart. It really shouldn't bother him, except that the kid really does look starved, and a bit of discreet mind probing reveals that he is telling the absolute truth.

They condemn him anyway. In these troubled times, the judge tells him after the session has ended, the common people need to know that the authority is strong.

The authority is strong, ne?

* * *

When he returns, Lance is making lunch and Lorelei and Bruno and Agatha are playing cards, sprawled out on the fluffy carpet.

"Something wrong?" Lance asks, as he slides a plate full of sandwiches across the table.

Red takes on, and shakes his head. "It's just that sometimes I feel so helpless. I'm nothing more than a puppet, am I?"

The Elite look at him, and nod as one.

"You're trapped here. You beat the Elite? You _join_ the Elite." Lance says. "There's nothing we can do about it."

"So this is how they take care of strong trainers…"

"Yes. They send them across the sea to become gym leaders, as Kanto and Johto fill up. It's not a good system, and we can die any moment, but we make the most of what we do have."

Red nods, puts down his half-eaten sandwich, and walks a few steps forward to hug Lance, because the Dragon Master could really use a hug.

Lance responds by kissing him, and Lorelei cheers as Bruno slaps his forehead and wilts out of the room, not wanting to watch.

It's nice being kissed, Red decides, and as Lance pushes him down onto the ground, he stops protesting – he doesn't really _want_ to protest after all, and if Indigo Plateau is a luxurious prison, well…

They might as well enjoy it.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 9/1/06

Lance: I take advantage of Red

Red: I like it when you do that!  
Phantomness: ^^

Shoyko: *Eats pineapples*


	29. Theme 29: Wait a minute!

**Title: We all fall down  
Authors: Nephitari Champion and Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #29, "Wait a Minute!" **  
**Rating: R  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, fanon, het, angst, character death**

**Summary: Red and Lance go to Orre, but Cipher closes Lance's heart and Red's doubts don't help, either.**

* * *

It had happened without warning. Red gasped as strangely dressed people broke into her house. She went for a Poke Ball, but one of them fired an electrical net, tangling her inside. She blacked out seconds later.

The Grunts were hauling her outside when a shadow dropped overhead.

"What do you think you're doing?" Her husband asked; his voice deceptively mild. He did not take kindly to attempted kidnapping of his wife.

They ran, still carrying their prisoner.

Lance's Aerodactyl spat out several Hyper Beam attacks at them. The Grunt carrying the sack was blown to bits, along with her companions. Red dropped onto the ground. The pain was enough to wake her up again with a groan.

* * *

"I don't know what was going on, but we need to find out what's wrong!" She sat up as she pulled the net off. "Lance, let's check it out!"

The redhead nodded as Red climbed onto Dragonite's back after him.

She clung onto her husband tightly.

Half an hour later, they touched down in Orre. Red gasped as she climbed off of the Pokemon.

"Red-chan," Lance raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

* * *

Her eyes widened. "There are so many corrupted Shadows. L-Lance, we have to do something." She looked up at him, almost pleading.

"Perhaps you should stay home." He stated. "This will be difficult for you."

"But, can you see those shadows?" She questioned.

He nodded, eyes dark.

"But I…" She frowned. "I think I should be here."

"I do not want you to be in danger again."

"I want to help you, Lance-chan! Please let me stay?" Red almost begged.

"The last time we were here, you couldn't leave my side without feeling overwhelmed." He pointed out, quite reasonably.

"Still, I don't want you to be overwhelmed either." The black-haired girl pleaded. "Please let me help you, Lance-chan."

"Very well," He shook his head. * Stubborn woman! *

Red hugged her Mate tightly. "Thank you."

"It's nothing." The Dragon Master replied curtly. Then, he glanced at the ruins of Pyrite Town around them.

Feeling the malicious atmosphere, Red glared. "We go this way." She led him to the square. "Everyone in this town has one!"

Lance released his Pokemon, efficiently taking out all the Trainers in the Duel Square. It was little contest. Next, Red collected all the Shadow Pokemon.

That night, they stayed at the local motel.

* * *

She sighed. The Shadow Pokemon were gathered around her. Several nuzzled her to try and get her attention.

Lance was wrapped in his cloak and sitting on the other bed.

She tried to push them away so she could go to Lance.

The Houndour in her lap whined. She stood, hugging the Pokemon. Then she approached him again.

Those eyes slid towards her. "What is it?"

Red kissed her. "I love you…" She cuddled into his embrace.

* * *

The Houndour blinked. Master had a Mate?

Red closed her eyes and cuddled with Lance. Finally, he wrapped him arms around her. He felt strangely reluctant to do so.

_Master…_

She petted Houndour, before she leaned up for a kiss.

Obligingly, he gently kissed her.

* * *

The Champion smiled and put her arms around her lover. Frowning, Lance closed his eyes. * Why is she doing this? *

"Love you Lance-chan. I need you with me."

There was no reply.

Red blinked. "Lance-chan, are you all right?"

Quietly, the Guardian sighed. He did not push her away, but he did not do anything else, either.

"Lance-chan, I…" She hesitated. "What's wrong?"

"You don't need me." He said quietly. "You don't."

Red teared up. "I do need you."

"No you don't." The redheaded man stood. "You can take care of the Shadow Pokemon on your own." He knew he was useless as a Guardian. No one needed him, _no one_. They just needed Red – precious, powerful, wonderful Red.

The naïve little girl who had more power than he did… Red was the one who everyone wanted. No one ever bothered with him.

He was _unnecessary_.

* * *

"I do need you." She insisted. What would she do with out her Mate? Her powerful, wonderful Mate…

There was no point in being in Orre to begin with. It wasn't his region. Lance got up and began to pack.

Red watched her Mate, stunned. "Damn it, Mate! Why are you doing this? Who will take care of me? Who will love me?"

"I'm sure many people would be happy to." He snapped. After all, Red had Gary. Paul. Richie. Bruno. Misty. Yellow. Who knew how many others?

There was a pause. "And with your power, you do not need protection."

* * *

"I don't want anyone else!" She snatched his suitcase and flung everything out of it. "Those freaks were going to kidnap me! They would have succeeded if you had not saved me!"

She lunged at Lance. "You see, I do need someone to protect me!"

"You can take care of yourself!" And it was true. Red had enough power to control time and space, the entire world was at her fingertips. Lance had nothing. He bit back a snarl of rage.

For that matter, who was she fooling? Lightning was _her _element. Some weak, man-made electric net would never be able to keep her down!

Did she enjoy being a victim?

* * *

"Maybe, but I'd rather not have to!" Red snapped back. "If I don't have you, then who do I have to fight for?"

"The Pokemon, obviously," Lance replied dryly. * Duty is all that matters. Love is unimportant. *

A thought struck Red. "Do… do you not l-love me anymore?"

"I never loved you." Lance replied. His golden eyes were hard chips of ice. "Everything was a lie."

He could not, would not, love someone who had broken him. He saw betrayal painted in his mind every moment, relationships breaking and sacrifices made for naught. All this bloodshed, with no recompense…

Yes, only the Pokemon mattered.

Red could take care of them. After all, Red was the Guardian who could Balance the Realm.

He didn't _matter_.

* * *

Crimson eyes widened. "T-that aura... H-his heart has closed." Her eyes hardened. Red didn't know _how_ it had happened, but!

Lance stood. "There's no reason for me to stay here, Champion."

She had to fix this! Frantically, Red threw a Poke Ball at him. * Please work… * Once she restrained him, she could take him to Serebii's Shrine in Agate Village and make him normal again!

He casually batted it away. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm not letting you leave!" She pulled out a Master Ball.

Seeing this, the man immediately took a defensive stance, his silversteel claws shimmering on his fingertips.

* I won't let her hurt me any more! *

* * *

Red smirked. "Do you even care about your precious dragons anymore? Without you they won't exist without you!"

"As if you couldn't take care of them," He hissed. "After all, you're the precious Space-Time child!" For she had _stolen_ Palkia and Dialga both, and that was an insult he could not forgive or forget.

"But _I_ don't balance them, or have you forgotten that?"

He hissed at her, and pounced, digging his claws into Red's shoulders and drawing blood. "I hate you."

Red reached deep inside. * I need him! I need my Lance-chan! *

"I hate you!" The crazed Guardian repeated, sinking his fangs into Red's throat. "How dare you…"

She smiled. "So, even if you deny it, you still mark me as yours. You can't hate me. I'm glad I'm still yours." She smiled.

Lance bit harder. He was going to kill this girl.

* * *

Vaguely, she could sense _something. _He had blocked off their connection, but it was not perfect.

* I'll kill her, and then I'll suffer the ultimate Guardian punishment – the dissolving. And we'll never, ever have to see each other again. * Lance thought, as scene after scene of betrayal, despair, and misery flashed through his mind. * Our relationship was never meant to be. *

* He wants to dissolve? * Red kissed Lance hard. * They must have changed his Father, Lugia-san! The bond is making him suffer like this! I have to stop it! *

Frustrated, Lance tried to push her away.

Red clicked the Master Ball against Lance. He gave a cry as he was sucked inside.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Lance, but I can't let you do this. Don't worry though... I'll save your father, and mine."

She scowled. Stupid Team Snagem and Cipher!

It was time to get rid of them. This was a job for Destiny.

The Guardian quickly transformed. A week later, she found the Headquarters where they were keeping Honou and Lugia.

Along the way, she had been forced to dispose of several other Snagem agents.

"It's time." Red glared. "I have to get them back!"

* * *

She snuck through the compound. After some searching, she found the room where the Cipher Organization was storing their Shadow pokemon. She began packing all of the Poke Balls up quickly and efficiently. * I will have Serebii purify them later.*

By the time the Cipher Administration figured out what was going on, Red was gone with all of their Shadow Pokemon. Moments later, the entire complex exploded due to Dark Thunder Apocalypse.

Destiny glared. "How dare they do this?"

They all deserved to burn for what they had done.

Red called Serebii after she returned to Kanto. She could not believe what had happened! How could these disgusting desert-dwellers have done so much harm?

* * *

"Lugia-san…" She saw the dark purple color of his coat as he was released. The color horrified her.

The Pokemon bared his teeth.

Immediately, she changed to Hope. Red began to sing as healing green light flowed from her body. She let Lance out after a minute,

Hours later, Red surveyed the healed Pokemon proudly.

She went to check on Lance and her father.

Lugia was trying to comfort Lance.

* * *

"Lance-chan," She approached them slowly.

The Dragon Master flinched.

"That wasn't you, Lance-chan." She tried to reassure her Mate. "I don't hate you, you know."

"You don't understand." Lance looked at her. "I meant everything I said." He couldn't stop the despair in his heart.

Her eyes widened at that, and she backed away. "Have you given up then?" She held in her tears.

"Why don't you hate me for it?"

"I don't hate you because I am Hope! That's why. I think that it can still work. Call me a fool all you like! But we only have nothing if we give up!"

"You don't need me." Lance repeated. "This proved it, didn't it? You don't need me." He really was worthless. Red had taken care of the situation perfectly. He had been a hindrance and not a help.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Red looked away. "Pokemon mate for life, Lance-chan." What was wrong with her lover?

Had her husband truly decided to leave and end everything?

* * *

"Why would you want a useless Mate?"

She looked down and let a tear fall. "I don't know. Maybe because he is everything I'm not? Everything I want to be? Maybe it's because he is the other half of who I am?" She looked up at Lance. "Maybe it's simply because he means everything to me. He is my whole world."

"You shouldn't feel this way." He cupped her face in his hands. "You deserve better."

"You can't change the way I feel, Lance-chan." She whispered.

"I wish I could." He whispered sadly. * I want you to be happy. I want you to be with someone as brilliant as you. *

"You are wonderful, Mate." Red confessed. "I wouldn't want anyone else, ever."

She hugged Lance tightly. The Elite Trainer looked frightened.

"I'm not mad." She reiterated her words. * Please don't leave me… *

"I'm jealous of you for crying out loud!" And he was. He couldn't stop it. The pain threatened to overwhelm him.

"Why? Of me? Why?" Red blinked. "Why are you jealous of me?"

The older Guardian exhaled. "You have so much power. You can take care of yourself. You can Balance the Realm if need be. There is no point in keeping me around."

"What about your dragons?" She pleaded.

"You have the power of the dragons now." And Red had everything, didn't she?

"I don't really balance Dragons, or Ice, or Dark... Or Water! I may have their power, but I am not the Chosen Dragon Master, you are!"

* * *

Didn't Red understand that it didn't mean anything? "You can have my power!"

"I don't want your stupid Power! I. Want. You…"

She kissed Lance desperately. What was wrong with her Mate? She wished she knew, but he was still hiding away from her. She could not help him this way.

The Ice Guardian shoved her away, seeing scene after scene flash inside his mind. He shook his head, not listening to her cries.

"You don't need me, you never needed me…" He clasped his hands in front of his chest, eyes flashing dangerously. "Please, Serebii... kill me."

This was not going well. "Must you do this? If you do this now Lance-chan, I cannot promise to forgive you."

That was exactly what the broken Guardian wanted to hear. "Then _don't_." He hissed, and called the Sword.

* * *

Red fell to her knees in shock. "I'm sorry…" That had been the wrong thing to say, hadn't it?

There was no response.

"I know what I said, but I still want to try…"

"There is no point in trying." The whisper was faint. "Good-bye, Champion."

The younger girl began to scream when she realized that Lance was, indeed, dissolving.

"You will forget me… forget everything that ever happened between us..."

"No!" She cried. "I can't forget!"

* * *

(You will.) Serebii said. (This is what happens when a Guardian dissolves. They become part of the Realm itself and no longer exist.)

Red trembled. "What do I have to live for now then?"

Serebii watched as Red's expression became to change, the memory wipe taking a hold of her. (You will be happy. Lance never meant anything to you.)

The girl collapsed as her memories continued to vanish. Still, she shook her head. "I am _nothing_ without him!"

(You won't remember him. You will be fine.) Serebii reassured. She knew it was true. Why did they persist on making things so complicated?

* * *

Red drew out the earliest memories she had of Lance and trapped them with her new power, hoping that they would stay. "I will always feel like something is missing Serebii! But you wouldn't know!"

(Things will be better this way.) Serebii said. Red fainted seconds later.

* You are wrong...* that was her last thought.

Now that Lugia's broken-hearted child was part of the Realm, he would be free. His injuries could not heal, as his heart was still locked, but he would not suffer either.

Things _would_ be better this way.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 3/8/08

Edited 6/12/09

Lance's heart _was_ closed earlier, because of Lugia being turned into a Shadow Pokemon, but she is jealous. And he's also disturbed, because he's seeing every single terrible thing that ever happened between them, which is kind of _bad_ for his fragile mental state! Especially since this is before Red/Ashura split from Slut! Ash, and you know how much _he_ sleeps around…

Wow, there is a *lot* of angst in this one. Sorry, Lance!

Also, Red does have Sue-like powers in some fic where I wasn't able to rein her in, so… Lance isn't happy.


	30. Theme 30: Dry your tears

**Title: Left Behind  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: None  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #30, Dry Your tears**  
**Rating: G  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warning: Family fluff  
**

**Summary: Lance takes care of Red after his mother dies.**

* * *

There were tears soaking into his shirt.

Lance noticed this fact, but did not comment on it. It would be unwise to do so, as Red was still sobbing his heart out.

It was perfectly reasonable, of course. His mother had just died in the explosion that had rocked Pallet Town. One of Professor Oak's crazy experiments had gone wrong, and the results were fatal.

"I miss Mother." Red sniffled.

"I know," Lance whispered, as he held Red closer. "But I'll take care of you from now on."

Red looked up at his Father through his tears, and nodded.

Lance kissed him lightly on the forehead, causing a shy grin to bloom on his child's face.

"I love you, Father."

"I know," Lance said, and kissed him again.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 8/20/06

Yeah, this one's friendship/family fluff. No pairing yet… unless you're _really_ squinting hard!


	31. Theme 31: Desolation

Cook me and I hope you'll drown! Whee! What many a fish might like to sing ne?

**Title: Mists and Shadows  
Authors: Nephitari Champion and Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #31, Desolation**  
**Rating: NC-17  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. This is the sequel to Theme #29, "Wait a Minute"**

**Warnings: Fanon, het, angst, PWP**

**Summary: Red dreams of a faceless person, and eventually, Lance visits her and she unlocks his heart.**

* * *

Moments before her alarm rang; Red woke suddenly, reaching for someone that wasn't there. She began to cry when she realized that no one was there.

She wished she knew who it was. She kept dreaming of someone important, but she didn't know who. His face was always shadowed.

The girl sighed and began to get ready for the new day. "I wish I could find you, whoever you are. Why do I feel like half of my self is missing?"

She put on a clean t-shirt and jeans and picked up her pack. She took a bagel from the breadbox and drank a cup of milk. Then, Red walked to work.

* * *

After arriving at her workplace and signing in, she took her seat and began to type up the business letters. Being a secretary wasn't the most glamorous job, but it paid the bills well enough.

She looked up as someone walked in. "Welcome to Vista Travel." She put a smile on her face. "How can I help you?" She knew her smile was false.

The long-haired man looked at her curiously. "Red…"

She blinked. "Do I know you?"

He frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

* * *

"No, I am Red. But how do you know me?" He seemed familiar. Was he the one? Her heart immediately chimed in that he was not.

"I was friends with your father." Lugia said quietly. * She doesn't remember me either? I'm not sure if that's a good sign or not. *

"Okay," She had lost interest in him already. It was not important. "Who are you?" She wondered out loud thinking of that faceless, nameless person.

How she longed for him, he who she didn't know, but loved with everything she was and more…

* * *

Lugia excused himself, frowning slightly. So Serebii's memory manipulation had not worked perfectly. Red was too strong.

He had to tell Serebii. Lance had not been reborn, as was expected. Nonetheless, his former Mate was remembering him. This did not bode well. Would she waste her life searching for someone who did not exist?

"I just... want to find him." Red sighed. * Please… *

She wanted him back, whoever he was.

* * *

That night, Serebii and Lugia began to reinforce the blocks they had built. But even as they worked, something was weakening them.

"She should not remember." Lugia said softly. He scanned, irritated.

In Red's dream she was cuddling with him. The one she loved…

The Dragon scowled. In that case, he would do to Red what had been done to Lance in the last life. He would replace all her happy memories with despair and hate.

Then she would hate, and his Child would be safe.

But despite everything, Red just couldn't hate _him_...

* * *

Her memories were sad. She saw him screaming at her. She saw him dying. She saw him rejecting her and walking away with another.

She saw herself being happy with other faces, familiar faces.

She shook her head. No all these were false! She wouldn't believe it! She would wait for _him forever..._

She saw him rape her, even try to kill her, his expression twisted in anger and disgust. No!

She would never hate him! She saw that her face was always filled with bliss when he was with her. Everything else wasn't real! It couldn't be!

* * *

"This isn't working." Serebii said, frustrated.

"Why is she so strong?" Lugia scowled. Lance broke easily enough, but Red was too damned resilient. It did not make for a good combination.

Then again, they should never have fallen in love in the first place. That was the biggest mistake that had ever been made. It would have been much better if she had another boyfriend, any other boyfriend, even if they were a normal human.

Mortals were easier to control, after all.

* * *

In her dreamscape, Red found _him_. "Hey…"

He did not look at her.

She stayed quiet. He never spoke, though the silence spoke volumes. It was part of his personality, and she accepted it.

* I hate you. * The thought echoed in her mind. * I hate you. *

The ruby-eyed girl didn't listen. "Love you always…" She murmured.

* Don't love me. I'm not worth it. All I have ever done is hurt you. * The stranger replied, his voice bitter.

"I promise to stay... Always…"

* You don't need me. No one needs me. *

She blinked then giggled. "Of course I need you. I'll wait for you. I'll look everywhere. I will always wait for you."

Lance didn't speak. She would never find him.

"I know that I probably won't every find you, but I'll still look…" She smiled. "I'll never stop searching…"

* Don't waste you time. It's hopeless. *

Red just smiled and took his arm. "I don't care. For you, it's worth it."

She loved him more then anything. It was only here, in her dreams, she felt complete.

"Love you more then anything…"

He shook her off. * Leave me alone *

"No," It was easy to forgive him. She shook her head. "I really do love you more then anything…"

* I don't love you. *

She didn't, wouldn't listen. They were all lies!

The feelings she had when she was with him told her the truth. Why would she stay with someone who hurt her?

He loved her, even if he wouldn't admit it. No one knew her better than herself, after all, and Red knew she loved him.

* * *

As she watched, his form began to shimmer, becoming indistinct, wispy, like smoke. She began to cry.

Her dreams always ended this way. It was like everyone was telling her to give up. Despite all of this, Red never told him anything but the truth.

Whoever he was, her heart already belonged to him. She couldn't leave him behind, and she couldn't move on.

There was no one else for her!

Satisfied, the two legendary Pokemon left when they were sure she couldn't remember Lance.

* * *

A few days later, Lugia visited again.

Red was the same. "How can I help you?" She wore another fake smile that Lugia saw through. * Oh dear… *

The Psychic-Type frowned inwardly. "Red, you look unhappy."

She sighed. "You're right. I suppose it feels like something is missing. You know what I mean, right?"

Lugia blinked. "Like a part of your heart is missing?"

Red nodded, dabbing at her eyes. Fortunately, she did not break down and cry. She could not, not at work!

* This is not good. * Lugia awkwardly gave her a hug.

The worker hastily pulled away. "Thank you." Then, she got back to work. "It's just... I feel like I'm looking for something, maybe someone and I have no idea what they look like. But I can't stop looking, something won't let me…"

"Why do you not choose to be happy?" He asked curiously. "There are many men who would happily be the one for you."

"I don't know." She swallowed. "I think that we will never meet, but…" Red blushed. "Everyone tells me that I'm wasting my time, chasing a dream. But to me, it's time well spent…" She paused. "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you here for something?"

He shook his head. "I was just concerned about you."

She flushed.

* * *

Lugia left before things got more uncomfortable. Were things truly better this way? Nonetheless, why was she looking for him?

Lance was dead and gone. Nevertheless, her heart was not letting go of him.

Why did she persist in looking for someone she had admitted she would never find? It did not make any sense.

Eventually, Red left work for lunch.

* * *

Serebii watched. Eventually, as the lifelines wore on, Red would despair, and then things would end.

"I don't care if I have to live a thousand lives... I will never stop looking for him." She stayed optimistic.

Serebii shook her head silently. * We'll see about that. *

"I don't care what anyone says. I won't give up! I can't give up…" She felt that if she did give up, then a part of her would die.

The grass-type watched the time stream as the lives spun on. Certainly, Red did despair, but for some perverse reason, she did not stop looking.

The legendary was getting frustrated.

She remembered the promise she'd made in that dream so long ago. She looked into people's faces, not knowing what she was looking for, but somehow knowing recognize it if she found it.

* * *

One night, several lifetimes later, Lance came to visit.

He stroked the sleeping girl's hair. As lives wore on, the pain had eventually dulled somewhat, enough that he had allowed the wheel of reincarnation to spin onwards and be reborn.

His heart was still shut, but the bindings were weakening.

* * *

"I know I'll never find you... but I won't stop looking, I promise…"

He cuddled her. * Poor little girl… *

She curled up slightly. Red had made a promise and she never broke them.

"Why don't you hate me?" He asked. "I keep hurting you."

"Love you... Always…"

"What if I don't love you any more?"

She snuggled more deeply into his embrace. "Love you…"

* * *

Did she still? He began to unbutton her pajama top.

Lance stroked her pert breasts. She was still beautiful.

The girl purred into his touch.

He moved down her body, removing her panties. A finger pushed into her slit. Red relaxed as Lance fondled her. How he had missed his Mate.

But it had been his choice to leave, so he had to deal with the consequences.

* * *

She began to stir, sleepily. The girl sighed softly as she came. She slowly opened her eyes.

Lance wrapped himself in his cloak and watched her.

She looked into his face and saw what she had been looking for, for so long. Here was the other half of her soul. Caught in the moment, she didn't move other then to sit up.

"Red-chan…"

That voice! She knew him, she knew she did... "L- Lance...-chan..."

He held out his arms.

Excited, she hugged him tightly.

He sighed. "I couldn't leave you, no matter how much I wanted to."

She only cried in relief. He was here!

"I'm sorry, Red-chan. I can't stop loving you. I should have let you go, but I am far too selfish to do that."

"Never leave me…" She kissed him. How she had dreamed of this moment! Finally, it had come true.

* * *

"Do you forgive me?" The Ice Guardian had to know. What if she didn't? Then, he would have to shatter her again.

"Yes," She said confidently.

He looked into her eyes. "Why?"

"I love you." Red smiled. "Forever and ever…"

For a long time, they just cuddled.

Red was very happy. She had found what she thought she never would. He had come back for her.

"You won't leave again, will you?"

Lance slowly kissed her. "I will try not to."

"Dwelling on the bad things doesn't help. Please try not to?" She smiled at him. "I love you no matter what…"

* * *

He tightened his grip on her. "I couldn't help you."

"It doesn't matter now." She reassured him.

"You put me in a Poke Ball."

"I couldn't let anything happen to you." Red confessed. "I'm sorry..." She watched her Mate carefully.

Lance was shaking slightly, even now. She hugged him. What was wrong?

"I can't stop seeing those memories…"

Red's eyes widened. Was his heart still closed, even after all this time? No wonder he wasn't responding to her. In that case, she knew what to do.

She jumped him, pinning him against the bed and kissed him.

Golden eyes blinked in confusion.

* * *

Red smiled and snuggled into his side. She would be as affectionate as possible. The best thing would be to make happy memories and help him unlock his heart. And she knew just how to do that…

She smiled playfully. "No fair! You're way overdressed, Lance-chan…"

The Dragon Master actually blushed as she began to undress him.

She grinned and kissed him again.

Red playfully ran her hands down his chest as she slowly unzipped his bodysuit.

Why was she being so... affectionate?

She tasted her own juices as she licked his fingertips. He still cared about her. Now she had to return the favor, and unlock his heart.

How could she have been so caught up in herself not to notice? Lance didn't angst without a reason!

* * *

The younger Guardian smiled at him. "I am not going to let you stay this way Lance-chan. Your heart has been locked away."

"That's why I can't feel happy, no matter how I try?"

Red nodded. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to notice." Poor Lance. Her poor Mate... She should have realized what was wrong! She cuddled some more.

Lance kissed her. "Mine?"

"Yes, yours…" She slid her tongue into his mouth as they deepened the kiss. She would unlock his heart!

A low purr sounded as Red played with his nipples.

Today was just for him. She smiled as she finally divested him of all his clothes. She stroked her hands down his body slowly.

He gave a quiet crooning sound.

* * *

She could still see the faint glow of his locked heart. She began to play with him.

A slow gasp escaped him as her fingertips touched his cock.

The girl began to play with it, her touch feather-light. Lance watched as she licked the tip. That felt good.

Grinning, she bent down and licked it from base to tip, enjoying the salty taste.

Precum was oozing out of his slit, though confusion ran through him. It felt good. Yet, why was she doing this? Did it mean anything?

She lapped it up and then took the head into her mouth.

"I feel…" Was all he managed to say, before he began to burst, a gush of fluid filling her throat.

She swallowed it all, licking her lips. "Let me take care of you…"

He nodded.

* * *

Red checked his heart meter. It was almost there!

What to do next? After a minute, she bent down again and slowly licked first one testicle, than the next.

Lance gasped as he watched her. She purred quietly as she slowly pushed her tongue into his puckered opening. Golden eyes widened.

Red pulled back slightly, with a grin. He gave an involuntary moan. Satisfied, she went back to work. Her Mate… She would take care of him, very good care.

He gave a quiet moan as he came again. Smiling, she moved to clean the mess.

* * *

The Thunder Guardian had just finished when Lance parted her legs and slid her onto his erection. Red gasped. She looked into his eyes. This time, instead of a terrifying blankness, love shone out at her.

He smiled at her as he began to move. She reciprocated, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, not wanting to let go.

Lance tightened his grip on her, pushing deeper into her body. She truly loved him, so she would let him do anything she wanted. Even as they moved together, she kept an eye on his heart gauge, hoping that he would be set free.

It opened just as he broke her, shattering the last of the darkness that Cipher had filled him with so long ago.

* * *

She gave a quiet gasp. * Yes… *

"I love you, Red-chan…" He murmured.

"I love you too Lance-chan... Always..."

Yes, it had taken her lifetimes to remember. True, he had run until the pain was manageable. But in the end, they had come back to each other.

_This_ was why they would be together, forever.

Of course, no relationship was perfect. Moreover, it was dangerous if either of the partners strayed. The fact notwithstanding, they were still destined to be.

And eventually, they would meet again, love again, live again.

* * *

End Fic

Started 3/7/08

Completed 3/9/08

Edited 6/15/09

Further edits done on 10/9/09

For plot purposes, Red is NOT Ashton. They can split. Ash is more prone to cheating, but Red can be surprisingly blind to what's right in front of her. And er, I later revised this so I have Red, Ashura, and Slut Ash. I only like the first two characters *cough*

Lance does, however, have what may seem to be unreasonable standards of monogamy. Ah well, Red puts up with it!


	32. Theme 32: School Uniforms

**Title: First Day  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #32, School Uniforms**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, Het**

**Summary: Red goes to Pokemon Tech and meets Lance, who saves him.**

* * *

Red smoothed down the white fabric of his shirt nervously. This was his first day at Pokemon Technical, and he had no idea what to expect. The uniform was bearable, dark blue pants and a shirt, and the red tie was a bit too grown-up but he could deal with it. He walked inside, nervously awaiting inspection.

Four older boys stood there, all in the same uniform.

"Well, well. Fresh meat," One of them drawled.

"What's your name, little freshman?" Another asked.

Red gulped. "I'm Red from Pallet."

"Hah! You won't last a day here!" Darryl, the ringleader, declared.

* * *

They grouped around him in a ring, pulling his tie and fluffing his hair. Red bore it manfully, not wanting to get in trouble – and not wanting to get kicked out either. Still, when one of them pinched his butt, saying he looked girly, he lost his temper.

A quick flick of his wrist released Poliwhirl and Bulbasaur. Undaunted, they responded with Ekans, Raticate, and Golbat.

A furious battle soon joined, with Red's pokemon holding their well own against the invaders. Bulbasaur had tied up Raticate, and Poliwhirl frozen Golbat solid in an Ice Beam attack. Ekans proved to be more difficult to dispatch, as it glared Poliwhirl into paralysis and then began furiously attacking Bulbasaur with a barrage of Poison Stings.

A Pidgeotto and Sandslash joined the fray, and Red backed away, even as his pokémon finally both passed out.

"So, not so good now are you, little boy?" One sneered.

"That wasn't very nice of you." Another spoke up.

Red frantically tried to think of a plan. True, they were older and more numerous, but there had to be _something_ he could do!

* * *

"What is going on here?" A voice cut in. Red turned to see a girl standing there. She wore a short dark blue pleated skirt and light blue vest, over a white short-sleeved shirt.

"Eek! L-Lance!" Darryl gulped.

"It looks rather to me like you're picking on a new student." She continued pleasantly. "We can't have that sort of mischief here, you know."

"We were only teasing him." One of the boys protested.

Lance smiled sweetly, and then before Red could see her move, she had blurred, and now, a Dragonair was coiled around the boy that had spoken.

"I _do_ hope you're not trying to make me angry, Matthew…"

Matthew swallowed hard, as Dragonair tightened her grip.

"Because if you are…"

The other three boys had turned pale and were attempting escape, but Lance smirked as a Gyarados and Aerodactyl burst out, surrounding them.

"I might have to tell Headmaster Giovanni…"

This time, all of them blanched, even Red. He had heard rumors…

Her Hakuryuu showed sharp white teeth, before Lance recalled him. "And _please_ don't do that again, all right?" She said sweetly.

There was no reply save puffs of dust as the boys retreated.

* * *

"Wow, thank you!" Red told Lance. It was a bit embarrassing to have a girl save him, but she had cool _Dragon_ Pokémon and she was pretty.

"No problem," Lance grinned at him, tossing her hair. "What about a little reward for all this trouble?"

He blinked. * What? *

Lance leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. He blushed tomato-red.

"Take care, cutie!" She grinned, and sauntered off.

* * *

Red sighed dreamily. "I think I'm in love…"

"You don't care that she's older than you?" One of the bystanders asked.

"She is?" Red gulped.

"Didn't you see her Pokemon?" No beginning Trainer could have _those_.

Red shrugged. No one that cute could be trouble! Besides, did that really change anything? And as Pokemon Technical was a private school, there were not that many students. He would see her again, he was sure of it!

Well, one could daydream!

He skipped off to his first class, feeling a lot better, even in black patent leather shoes that pinched his feet.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 8/19/06

Edited 7/7/09

Look, fluff! ^^


	33. Theme 33: Cross-dressing

**Title: Imperfect  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #33, Cross-Dressing**  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for () telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Cross-dressing, AU, Het, mixed gender pronouns, and others**

**Summary: The advantages of cross-dressing.**

* * *

Sometimes, Red thinks, it's easier to be a girl. He doesn't have to be strong, and he doesn't have to pretend to be interested in things like sports, because he really, _really_ doesn't like them! But if he's a girl, he can eat parfaits daintily and read as much as he wants to, and no one will complain.

So he gets away with it, because he's young enough, and not muscular like his older brother Brock, and he _likes_ wearing pretty skirts that swirl around his hips, and he can giggle and hug cute pokémon like Pikachu and Charmander, and no one will complain that he's not evolving them.

So he doesn't become a trainer – at least not a serious one, anyway, and since his parents are dead, who will know when he runs away from home, only one more child to take care of?

And he and Charmander and Pikachu journey, and add more cute pokémon to their team – like Skitty and Luvdisc, and start taking on the Pokemon Contests.

* * *

Sometimes, Lance thinks, it's easier to be a boy. She's not delicate and she's not giggly and she's just not the type of girl who sits and acts like a Lass. She'd rather be a Cool trainer, but her parents insist that she be a lady.

She'd rather have her brain removed and replaced with marshmallow fluff than to suffer such a fate.

So she binds herself tight with a corset of iron, and wears a catsuit of sleek black silk and white boots, and the red jacket and cape hide any remaining hint of curves and if anyone comes too close, she has holsters of poisoned needles on her arms.

She doesn't want a weak little Meowth, so she lets it go, and heads to the Safari Zone in search of _real_ pokémon.

She finds Dratini, which is cute, but more importantly will evolve into Dragonair. She catches two of them, much to the Warden's shock, and sets out to train.

* * *

Red wins the Lilycove Pokémon Contests, Cute and Cool, and sets off to work on the other ranks.

Lance wins all eight badges of Houen, and sets off for Sootopolis to challenge the Elite Four.

* * *

When Red first meets Lance, he is in the Lilycove museum, admiring the picture of Skitty that the artist has put up. It's really pretty, and Skitty looks so happy! But he looks at the boy that walks in, and his breath catches.

He's… pretty, and Red has a sudden urge to dress him up and show him off in pokémon contests.

* * *

When Lance first meets Red, she sees a little girl in a cute schoolgirl uniform, and she shakes her head. But then, someone cute like that might be fun to travel with, and it would help her disguise, right?

Besides, people will underestimate her power, and she loves it when that happens.

* * *

When Red and Lance first talk, Red asks if Lance wants to travel with him. Lance agrees easily enough, and they leave Lilycove together.

It's quite fun, and they never bathe together. Red's too scared of Lance finding out his secret, and she doesn't want him to know hers.

Neither of them comments on it though, not until they're in Victory Road and there isn't any standing water around.

* * *

Lance sighs, and says it's a good thing they're both girls, as she starts taking off her clothing. Red just gapes at her, and then in a small voice, he admits that he's not a girl.

Lance shrugs – she's not about to condemn him for his lifestyle choices since he's doing the same thing he is.

Anyways, the awkward moment passes, and then Red looks shy, before he leans up and kisses her.

That surprises her, but the kiss isn't bad in and of itself, and she _does_ have feelings for her- no, him.

Red is pleasantly surprised to find out Lance is a girl, because he's been wondering how straight he is for a while now.

* * *

Months later, when they're much older, they get married, though the bride and the groom aren't what either one expects. But it's still perfectly legal, and there's no law that says they can't wear what they want.

And they live happily ever after.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 8/23/06

Saa… so Red is a boy dressed as a girl… and Lance is a girl dressed as a boy…. Look, it's happy fluff!  
Lance: ^^  
Red: ^^V But why am I the girl?  
Phantomness: *Coughs* we can discuss that some other time

Red: Besides, I got forced to be the girl in other fics!


	34. Theme 34: Seven Deadly Sins

**Title: Lies  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #34, Seven Deadly Sins **  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, het**

**Summary: Theirs is a twisted love.**

* * *

Lying is not a deadly sin, but it ought to be one.

"Tell me you love me, only me," He demands. His wife curls into his arms, her head tucked underneath his chin, her nightgown silky-soft against his bare chest.

"I love you, Lance," She whispers.

He strokes her hair, peers into her eyes. "Red…"

"I have never loved anyone else the way I love you," She tells him.

"No," He questions. It is difficult to believe her. He feels inadequate, ugly, and worthless. He is imperfect, and it shows in his emotions and his actions on a daily basis. He feels as though she ought to leave and marry someone who can better care for her needs, for his love is a twisted thing, and she is beautiful and deserves better.

"Mine," She tells him, kissing him deeply. She pulls him closer, wanting him to reassure her, love her, and own her. He falters, and the rage in his eyes fades away, replaced by lust. Perhaps it is pride, knowing she can control him with a look, a touch. And perhaps it is greed that makes him push her down.

"Yours," Lance agrees, willing to commit any sin to have her as his.

Red arches against him, and he moves, and work is all but forgotten as they make love, again and again.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/16/09


	35. Theme 35: Why me?

**Title: Why Me?  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #35. "Why Me?" **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Fanon, indeterminable relationship status because I can't figure out what gender Lance is. Um… should we call it het or shonen-ai?**

**Summary: Red introspects on being the Chosen One.**

* * *

Sometimes, Red doesn't understand why he's the Chosen One. He wonders which legendary was drunk and decreed that they had to saddle a human with insane magical power and an order to take care of the world all by him self.

Well all right, he's exaggerating a bit. He's not completely alone – he has Charlotte, who is kind of like an older sister and kind of like a fireball at times, and he has Lance, who is absolutely wonderful but he's still not sure what Lance's gender is.

Does it matter?

It's almost a relief when he falls in love, because at least this way, he'll have someone to walk beside, someone he doesn't have to hide duty from, and someone who will never judge him as insane.

Because Lance is also Chosen – and only Chosen can understand what other Chosen must go through.

And when the stars fall and time winds to a standstill, they will have each other, so he kisses Lance, and forgets about destiny.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 9/1/06

I seem to have trouble sticking to only 100 words. Hm. But sometimes I also have trouble stretching words. *Sigh*

Lance: *Hugs Red*  
Red: ^^


	36. Theme 36: Never Give Up!

**Title: Trite  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #36, "Never Give Up!"**  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Angst, Shoujo-ai**

**Summary: AU Sailor Moon-type universe. Red has blood on her hands.**

* * *

She thinks it's funny that there's blood on her hands.

"Shh," Her lover croons, and white-gloved hands close around her wrists. "I told you to wear the gloves, love. No matter how much we try to deny it, it will never wash away, so we might as well look pretty when we kill them."

"But I don't want to get my gloves dirty." She pouts.

"Silly," Her lover chides her. "You don't even touch them. You can strike them with lightning from far away, can't you?"

"Mm…" She feels pressure, and she submits, her lips parting slightly as Lance kisses her, the crystals on their chests winking in tandem, golden-yellow and silvery-blue, lightning and ice.

Their outfits are quite cute, armor pure white, shoulders trailing down to their hips, and then boots and greaves to protect their legs. Their arms have no protection though, save their pristine white gloves.

That is because they channel power through their hands always, and that is how they fight.

"It feels purer, if I do this." She says, and Lance laughs.

"Silly. Now let's go home before we catch a cold."

* * *

So she nods, and allows Lance to sweep her off her feet and fly her home, and Lance's wings are the glittering sheen of a smooth lake, or a broken mirror, jagged fragments of silversteel.

She doesn't have wings. She's the only one of the six guardians that doesn't. That's because she isn't really that much of a guardian, but she is – was – a princess, once upon a time.

Once upon a time, she and Lance were in love, but the past is past and now they have only the present.

It's all right.

Life goes on they promised each other not to worry about anything else.

So Red worries over Lance, and Lance watches over Red, and somehow it all balances out.

People are dying. They're killing people, because they don't know how to split the demon pokémon from their hosts. They don't know how to take apart the virus that caused it, and they can't break human and demon apart.

Misty died two weeks ago.

* * *

Red should care. Her best friend – one of her only friends – is dead and gone, but she can't focus on anything but Lance.

Of course, now she understands why.

It hurts too much. Even Lance doesn't love the rest of their guardians, though Clair is her sister, Lorelei her cousin, and Sabrina and Karen will follow her into Hell itself.

It's just safer _not_ to.

In any case, it doesn't matter much. Lorelei will take care of Clair, and Karen will take care of Sabrina, and the guardians will all pair off because it's no use caring any more. Caring too much is dangerous.

They are all becoming cold-hearted. Karen blasted a baby whose mother just died from a demon attack, simply because it wouldn't shut up.

Sometimes, Red wonders if what remains of the world when they are finished 'cleansing' it, is worth saving.

But she can't give up. Someone has to hope after all.

… Even if she knows she's not worthy.

* * *

"Shh," Lance soothes her, and kisses her hands, bloodstained as they are. The other guardians appear behind them, all dark-winged. Black for the woods, White for the Snow, and Crimson for the blood that flows…

Karen's wings are the most frightening of all. They're perfectly clear and transparent. It's as if they don't exist…

Lance folds her wings against her back, bloody silversteel. "Shall we depart?"

They vanish.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 8/30/06

Hey look, I twisted a perfectly cute and innocent prompt into this! Mwahaha! ^^

Set in the same universe as Theme #26

Yeah… someday I'll write actual plotted chapter fic instead of vaguely connected drabbles on this…

Lance's powers are _ice_. Her wings are made out of silversteel, so they're silver.

Red's powers are _lightning_. She has no wings.

Lorelei's powers are _water_. Her wings are white.

Clair's powers are _wind_. Her wings are black.

Karen's powers are _dark_. Her wings are clear.

Sabrina's powers are _body_. Her wings are red.

Yes, I'm implying Lorelei/Clair and Sabrina/Karen. Homophobes beware!


	37. Theme 37: Fortune

**Title: Diamante  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #37, Fortune**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

**Summary: Red inherits diamonds.**

* * *

Diamonds.

Red stared at the pile of them, entranced. They ranged in shade from a pale greenish-yellow to cool, icy white. He had never seen this much wealth before, and especially not pooled on his desk.

It was… wonderful…

"Enjoying the view?" Lance's voice broke him form his concentration, and he grinned at his lover.

"I suppose Great-Aunt Elaine did have some use after all."

"Mm. Planning to retire?"

"I think I would find it very restful." Red said wistfully. Six years of playing Champion had burned him out. Even at his young age, retirement was looking better and better.

Lance sat down next to him, careful not to jostle the gems. "Would you like some company?"

"Of course, silly. I would never strand you here alone." Red said, kissing him.

Lance just smirked.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 8/19/06

I feel empty. Grr.


	38. Theme 38: Sensations

Shimatta! My blasted Microsoft Word crashed twice! And then it erased my fic! *Sobs* *CURSES LOUDLY AND REPEATEDLY*

**Title: Purr  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #38, Sensations **  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

**Summary: A tickle war leads to something more.  
**

* * *

It is purely by accident that Lance discovers Red is a creature of sensation. Red is fast asleep on the couch in the Elite's shared living room, so Lance plucks a Noctowl feather from a passing bird and begins to tickle him.

Red wakes up shrieking with giggles, and then tackles Lance to the ground in an amazing display of acrobatics. Lance drops the feather, and Red kisses him.

That startles the Dragon Master, so he's quite unable to move as Red runs his fingers up and down his body, before kissing him again, and before he really knows what's going on all their clothing has gone flying and Red is _purring_.

But he enjoys his ride all the same, and then Red licks his face, and that's when he realizes that he may have just unleashed something he can't control. So he drags Red down the hall to his bedroom, and Red busies himself playing with _yarn_ of all things, and then they shower together and he takes Red out for dinner.

Red really likes seafood, and the way he eats reminds Lance of a kitten. So Lance makes him warm milk when they go home, and Red melts.

After that, things are quite simple.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 8/20/06

Fluff! And Red got to be on top for a bit! WOOT!

I passed Organic Chemistry! YATTA!

Thank you so much, God, that this was one of the ones backed up on my storage CD *sighs in relief* Now I don't have to rewrite the theme! YATTA!


	39. Theme 39: Black and White

**Title: Penguins  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #39, Black and White**  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

**Summary: A formal dinner does not go as expected.**

* * *

"I look like a penguin!" Red protested.

Lance raised his eyebrows, not bothering to comment.

"I think the suit looks very nice on you," Lorelei demurred.

Red flapped his arms and made quacking noises, as Bruno laughed.

"It's not fair! Why do I have to wear this?"

"Because your normal attire is much too informal, Red." Lance shrugged. "I think it's cute."

"C-Cute?" Red blushed.

"Oh, quit teasing him. He's so … gullible." Lorelei substituted, seeing Red's glare.

Bruno stifled a yawn. "Well, I've got to get into my penguin suit as well, if that's any comfort to you, Red."

The idea of Bruno wearing a suit was sufficiently odd to cheer Red up, and he grinned. Misery loved company after all.

* * *

Sure enough, Bruno did wear a suit to the dinner last night. It was not black and white though – it was a hideous shade of maroon. Red had to bite his lip to keep from laughing when Bruno sat down two seats down. Every eye in the hall turned to stare, though no one would admit it.

Lance smiled.

The food was delicious, and afterwards, the men and women got up to dance as a light waltz played. Of course, everyone knew that this event was more of a 'seen and be seen' walk, then a social for the benefit of AIDS victims, but no one commented on it.

It would be quite improper to do so, after all.

Society was so shallow. Red sighed as he stirred his drink with the straw, eying it dubiously. Was it alcoholic or not?

* * *

Lance snatched the cocktail glass from him, took a sip, and casually dumped it into a potted plant lining the wall. Red winced.

"Poison?" He whispered.

"Quite true."

"I should have known…"

"It's all right." Lance glanced around the room for a moment, and then slipped an Antidote into Red's hand. Red swiftly injected himself, watching as the syringe vaporized into particles. He wondered what kind of technology Silph used to pull that off.

* * *

"Red?"

"Hmm?" Red asked sleepily. Lance was shaking him, with a worried expression on his face.

"… I'm taking you home _now_." The Dragon Master said, before he jumped. Red eeped as they went flying through the air. Several blow darts thudded onto the tiles where they had previously been standing.

Lance snarled, and Red caught a glimpse of metal before a hail of needles went sailing through the air. A masked man with a blowgun in hand tumbled down from one of the upper windows.

People screamed, and Lance smirked. "Got you."

The man twitched, but Lance was undaunted. "That's Beedrill venom on those needles. You'll not live more than a few minutes. You may come clean if you wish… or if you don't wish, Agatha will … persuade you to part with the information later."

The assassin spat at him.

Red clutched at Lance's sleeve, as his eyes misted over. "Lance, I…"

"I know." Lance said, and collected the Champion just before he fainted. Agatha shrugged, watching as the Dragon Master released Dragonite and the two of them took off, Red safely in Lance's arms.

* * *

When Red woke up again, Lance was busy making tea. He blinked, recognizing his location as Lance's room, and sighed.

"You're awake." Lance said sounding quite relieved.

"What happened? Who shot me?" Red tried to get up, but Lance pushed him back down.

"I don't know. I'm not quite sure it was just you… a lot of the other gym leaders are home sick today. Seems someone was using poison gas."

"They must be really determined to kill me then. But why?"

"I do not know." Lance said. "But until we find the culprits, you are not going to any formal events."

Red grinned. "Ah, well, that's a small price to pay for safety – and it's a price I'd gladly pay!"

"Mm." The Dragon Master said. "Feeling better now?"

"Kiss me and make me better?" Red prompted.

Lance shrugged, and obeyed.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 8/23/06

Assassination attempts, whee!

Why _can't_ I just stick to writing drabbles? Beats me


	40. Theme 40: Mail

**Title: Letters from War  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: None  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #40, Mail**  
**Rating: G  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: None, unless fluff counts**

**Summary: Red gets a letter from his father.**

* * *

Red ran to the mailbox, scattering wild Rattata and Pidgey as he bounded through the field. Some ancestor who had built this village years ago had decided it would be funny to put a mailbox right smack in the middle of nowhere – to test the power of the postal system, it was rumored he had said with a wink and a snigger.

Opening the slot assigned to them, Red found a package wrapped in white paper and a letter for his mom. He carried them both home, left the letter on the kitchen table, and ran upstairs to his room to unwrap his prize.

Once he had torn all of the paper off excitedly, he found a letter tucked inside, along with a hefty square of chocolate-coated caramel and a stuffed Pichu doll.

* * *

_Hello Red,_

_ I hope you're doing fine. I'm coming home from Orre soon. Its terrible here – dry and dusty, with no wild pokémon! But Team Snagem is almost undone, and I will be home before your birthday._

_ Please take care of your mother. Remember, you're the man of the house now._

_ Lots of hugs and kisses,_

Your Father,  
Lance.

* * *

Red sighed as he folded up the letter and put it in the cookie tin he put all his precious possessions in, as he started counting the days to his birthday. He unwrapped the chocolate and it was gone in a few bites, and hugged the Pichu doll.

The things were nice, but he hoped Father would come home soon, and hug and kiss him for real.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 8/20/06

More family fluff, no pairing unless you squint!


	41. Theme 41: Boundless Energy

**Title: Boundless Energy  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #41, Boundless Energy **  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, Shonen-ai, Incest, Zoofic**

* * *

"Come back here!" Lance yelled, as he ran after Red as fast as his paws could carry him. "You know we're not supposed to leave the den! There are wild Yellows roaming around!"

"But I'm bored." Red whined, and did not stop running. Lance growled, showing his fangs, and ran after his little brother.

They finally stopped when Red ran out of energy, though Lance was panting angrily. They stood on a cliff, overlooking the valley below, watching the sunset.

"That was mean of you." Lance growled. "What if a wild Yellow comes along?" Both of them were still in their kitten pelts, after all.

Red licked Lance's cheek in apology, before his stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry. Do you see any berries or nuts?"

"Here? Of course not." Lance whacked him lightly with a paw – carefully, as he did not want to accidentally cut his brother with his sharp silver claws.

"But I'm _hungry_…"

"I know. Why don't we go back home and see if Father brought us anything?"

"All right!"

* * *

They were walking on when Red suddenly cried out in surprise. A ferocious Yellow had just jumped out of the bushes! She bared her teeth.

Lance hissed, as he extended his claws. "Stay away from my brother!"

"No!" She shouted, and she leaped towards him.

Red hurried to help, grabbing one of the Yellow's legs as Lance raked at her with his claws. For a long time, only their heavy breathing was heard as scratches and scrapes accumulated on both. Finally, Lance managed to free him and release his partner.

The Dratini glowed and blasted the Yellow with a Hyper Beam, sending it sailing into the air. Lance promptly collapsed to the ground.

Red snuggled up to him, trying to give him comfort. "Brother?"

"Hurts…" Lance whined, as Dratini returned to his poke ball.

Red nodded. "Don't move. I'll go find Father." A few moments later, Red returned with a worried Father-Lance and Daddy-Red.

* * *

"Lance, what happened?"

"A wild Yellow." Lance coughed, as Father-Lance held his paws over him and began to glow faint blue. Lance's injuries slowly closed up.

"You were lucky." Daddy-Red said, as he petted Lance's wild red pelt. "Now let's go home."

Lance nodded, but Father-Lance picked him up instead of letting him run himself. "You're still weak, and you haven't gotten the Healing Power yet."

They made it home safely, and were treated to fresh rabbit and apples.

"Lance?" Red asked, that night, as they lay cuddled up together. Father-Lance and Daddy-Red were curled up in another spot in their den.

"Mm?" Lance purred sleepily.

"Thank you. For saving me today, I mean." Red flushed. "It's my fault."

"Yes it is, but it's nice of you to admit it."

Red licked Lance under the chin. "Are you angry with me?"

"Not too much." Lance relaxed, enjoying his sibling's attentions. "Oh _yes…_ keep doing that."

Red shrugged, and didn't stop until Lance was almost whimpering underneath of him. He frowned.

"Brother? Are you all right?"

"Mm… I'll be fine. Go back to sleep." Lance told him. Red looked as though he would protest, but then he nodded and curled up.

Lance watched him sleep, gold burning in his eyes.

He _would_ protect his little brother. He would!

* * *

"It is beginning." The older Lance told his mate.

"I know. I wish they wouldn't grow up so quickly." Red sighed.

"We can have more kittens once they leave."

"I know, it's just…"

"They'll be leaving to find their own territory soon."

Red nodded, and then said no more.

It was just… sad.

* * *

But as they slept together, the younger Red and Lance knew nothing of this. They did not know that the chemical cascades in their blood were beginning to surge, activating certain hormones that would lead to certain actions.

All Red knew was that Lance would protect him.

All Lance knew was that he would protect Red.

What else mattered yet?

* * *

End Fic

Completed 8/18/06

It's cute, ne? ^^

Some Zoofic Information I have complied (I created this!)

Lance and Red are members of a species called 'Champions' who only mate with each other. Their pokemon are summoned as they acquire 'shinies' (gym badges) and grow older. Their pelt patterns also change then. Young Reds wear a blue pelt (jeans) and black pelt (black T-shirt), and as he grows older he acquires black hand-pelts (his electric-proof gloves), a red-and-white head pelt (League cap) and red-and-white outer pelt (red-and-white jacket). Young Lances were a pure black pelt (black bodysuit), and as they grow older, acquire the red and black pelt (red-and-black bodysuit of anime! Lance). Then, if they get evil enough or fierce enough, they grow a pure black pelt with a red over-pelt and a black pelt over that (manga! Lance attire with red jacket and black cape).

Lances hate Yellows. They are both predators but attack each other. Yellows will kill both Reds and Lances, though if they kill a Red that already has a Pikachu, they will steal it.

Lance's partner pokemon is Dratini who soon evolves into Dragonair. Red's partner pokemon is Poliwag who soon evolves into Poliwhirl.

Red is the one who carries the babies, though some strange reproductive process (MPREG?) and Lance has sharp claws and teeth that he hunts with. He provides food for his mate.

Brothers _will_ mate each other.

Manga! Lance has healing powers and can communicate telepathically with pokémon, so that stays.


	42. Theme 42: Walk Out

**Title: Walking Out  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #42, Walk Out **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Friendship**

**Summary: The Elite Four and Champion leave for good.**

* * *

Lance slammed his hands onto the hardwood table. "You're not listening at all!" He snarled. "I refuse to partake in this discussion any longer." With that, he stormed out of the room in a swirl of dark cape, leaving behind a feeling of guilt and an ominous silence.

Red sighed. "Excuse me." He said, and gathered up his notes, running out after the Dragon Master.

The rest of the Elite Four shot glances at each other. Lorelei set down her glass of water. "We might as well take off. After all, it's not like anything else of import will be discussed her today."

Agatha nodded. "Meeting adjourned."

Bruno did not say a word as they left.

* * *

"Those five are so irritating." President Goodman spoke. "I don't see why they have to be here! They're just figureheads after all! Why should they have any say in National Policy?"

"Because it's good for publicity, sir." One of his aides spoke hesitantly.

"If I wanted your opinion, I'd _ask_ for it! We're not getting anywhere if they keep walking out!"

"We might as well vote without them then."

* * *

"Was that wise, Lance?" Lorelei asked her cousin. The Dragon Master shrugged.

"I could not stand them. You know how it is Lorelei. Losing my temper in front of the Kanto Governing Council would have done no good."

"But…"

"Look." Red cut in. "We might as well accept that we can't _do_ anything. That bastard is right. We're nothing but puppets!"

"If we're puppets only, then can't we cut our strings?" Agatha asked.

Red darted a quick look at her. "You're not saying…!"

"I am saying! If they think they can play with our lives, we might as well leave before anything else happens."

"… I'm not sure I agree." Bruno sighed.

"Nor do I, but do you have a better idea?" Lance spoke. All eyes snapped to him, even Red's, for though Red was Champion, the Dragon Master and the Leader of the Elite Four commanded more authority.

* * *

"They'll just force us to resign."

"We _have_ been sitting on the top for too long. I for one would not mind retiring." Lance said, a bit dreamily.

Red hesitated. "I…" He'd only been Champion for six months, but if the Elite Four left, who would replace them?

He shuddered.

He could imagine strangers in the Plateau. He nodded.

"Then if we're leaving, we'll _all _leave."

Lance's eyes snapped to his, and he saw admiration in those golden eyes.

Even if their opulent dream world crashed, they _would_ be all right, because they had each other, and when the fame and glory faded, they would still have that.

The next morning, President Goodman received a perfectly polite, but decidedly cutting letter, and the doors of Indigo Plateau were flung wide open. The Elite and Champion were gone.

Frantic search teams were called out, psychics were summoned, and posters put up, but no matter where they looked, they never found the Elite Four again.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 8/31/06

Yeah, more friendship than romance, but overall, a Gen fic. Wow. I don't write many of those, do I?


	43. Theme 43: Realization

**Title: Pokemon Trainer in King Arthur's Court II  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #43, Realization**  
**Rating: R to be safe  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Slash, Incest, AU**

* * *

To be completely honest, it did not shock him as much as it should have. Red had been writhing under him, and then he had gasped and whispered 'Father'.

That had startled Lance, certainly, so afterwards, he had quizzed Red on his mother, and – how unfortunate – she had turned out to be some prostitute.

Now, they had all slept with prostitutes, once in a while, for what man did not have urges? But to actually have gotten one pregnant… and for her to name _him_ as the mother of his son was inconceivable! Well… she was certainly bold.

It mattered little what Red thought. He was hardly about to tell anyone else. It would mean admitting too much.

Red flicked his tongue over his Father's throat, as he smiled.

If this was sin, he could understand why the path of righteousness was so narrow.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 8/20/06

Incest! ^^


	44. Theme 44: Private Stash

There _are_ some great web comics on the web though *Dreamy sigh*

**Title: I do it all for the Pocky  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #44, Private Stash**  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

**Summary: Red finds Lance's pocky stash.**

* * *

"I would have never expected it of you, Lance." Red told him.

"Mm?" Lance asked, not completely awake. The lack of coffee might have something to do with it, or the fact that it was 5 A.M. in the morning and the Dragon Master was already awake. "You were saying?"

"I mean... I never figured you to be a pocky addict." Red said, placing the foil packages on the counter.

Lance glared, seeing that his strawberry pocky was noticeably missing. "I see."

"But I don't blame you." Red said, taking another bite out of the stick in hand.

"… Red… is that the banana crème pocky I had to stand in line for _four hours_ to get?"

"Um… yes?" Red squeaked.

Lance pounced. Red eeped as he hit the floor. Luckily, he did not drop the pocky.

"Mine." Lance growled.

"Me or the pocky?" Red managed to get out.

"Both." Lance smirked, and kissed him.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 8/28/06

School started. *Cries*

Pointless fluff! YAY!


	45. Theme 45: Games

**Title: Figaro  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #45, Games**  
**Rating: R  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, Incest, Slash, and Shouta**

**Summary: Red and Lance play wedding.**

* * *

Red likes playing dress-up. After all, they're the only two people at home, since mom and dad are always at work, and mom left them lots of clothes and toys to play with. He looks at Lance, who is looking very proper in his long black cape and big floppy shoes, and he smiles as he puts the veil in his hair. It's attached to a pretty golden crown, and then he steps into white, as Lance helps him pull the large blouse and skirt over his shoulders.

He feels like a princess, and they walk down the hall together, solemnly chanting what words they can remember.

"You're pretty." His brother says, when they reach the end, and Red feels warm inside. He feels a bit strange too, like he needs to go to the bathroom, but not really. Lance kisses him, a proper kiss too, like a real bride, and then they go and have leftover cake from last night as their 'wedding' ends.

* * *

"What happens after the wedding?" Red asks.

Lance frowns, putting down his fork. "They go to sleep."

"That's all?" Red says, disappointed.

"That's what they said when I asked." Lance told him.

"Hmm." Red frowned. "Can you pet me?"

"Pet you? Like a cat?"

"Something likes that. It… hurts." Red points to a small bulge beginning to form under his skirts. Their clothes go flying, as they head into their shared bedroom, and then Lance's lips close over the place where it hurts and Red cries out. And then there is wet all around but Lance just smiles.

And then Red does the same to his brother, until neither of them hurts, and then they put their clothes back on.

This is their secret.

And their parents never find out.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 8/19/06

This is similar to a theme, 'Game', that was on 101_kisses. It seems that some of the themes do overlap. I _like_ incest in fanfic sometimes. And Lance fits so well with Red…


	46. Theme 46: Cloud Nine

**Title: Feliz Navidad  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #46, Cloud Nine**  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

**Summary: Lance comes home for Christmas despite his duties as Dragon Master.**

* * *

"Red?"

"What is it?" The Champion asked, peering up from his desk. Lorelei blanched at the mountains of paperwork dominating the oaken surface.

"Er… I was going to give you these papers to sign, but seeing how busy you are, perhaps that's not such a good idea."

Red groaned. "How does Lance put up with all of this?"

"Beats me. I think he burns most of it."

"That is… a good idea." Red said seriously, as he prepared to release Charizard. Lorelei laughed.

"Though if you're going to do that, I'd suggest doing it outside where the room doesn't catch fire."

"Thanks!"

Red sorted through the files quickly, before he grinned. Yes, most of this was pointless legislation, so Charizard happily flamed it into embers. That done, his workload diminished considerably, so he took a short flight on the fire dragon, enough to hop over to Cerulean to visit Misty for a chat.

Misty was still working, but she finished up quickly and they went off to Cerulean Cape to get away from any prying eyes.

* * *

"Is something wrong?" She asked, between bites of chocolate fudge.

"You're too perceptive!"

"I'm a girl. We're supposed to be that way." She crossed her legs on the bench nodding. "You miss Lance, don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" He sighed.

"Only for me!" Misty leaned over and patted him on the head. "I'm sure that wherever he is, he misses you too."

"But why does he have to be gone for the whole month, Misty?"

"I don't know, but it must be important, right?"

"I guess…"

* * *

Misty gave him a sympathetic smile. "I know it's hard…"

"Oh! I didn't mean-!"

"It's all right. At least I can visit Lorelei every month or so, and we knew what we were getting into when we started."

"It's not that I'm not grateful I can stay with him most of the year…! Am I spoiled, Misty?" He asked.

Misty considered the statement thoughtfully, as she took another bite of her ice cream cone. "Well, compared to me, you are, a bit."

Red drooped.

"But I think it makes sense. You worry about him because you love him, right?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Then quit fretting. Lance is a good trainer. He'll be fine."

* * *

Red sighed doubtfully, but talking with Misty had helped, and afterwards, he flew back to the Plateau, wishing he didn't have to spend Christmas alone.

On Christmas Eve, Red was having a hearty dinner with his pokémon, since he had no other family, when a knock came at the door. Opening the door, he gasped.

"Miss me?" Lance teased, as he entered. The door slammed shut behind them as Red pushed Lance against the door and kissed him hungrily.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Shh. Here, I brought you this."

Red accepted the package, though he didn't stop staring at Lance even as nimble fingers unwrapped the dark paper.

Two rings dropped into his hand, and he gasped. They were made out of silver and not gold, but he was beyond such small details. He recognized the patterns.

"You…"

"Yes," Lance whispered. "Father and I discussed the situation, and my work is almost done. I was allowed to leave and spend two days with you. As for next year, well… we'll go together."

The expression in Red's eyes was enough, and after a few more moments, Red pulled back reluctantly.

"Is that dinner?" Lance asked, eying the table.

Red's gathered pokemon cheered, and there was much winking and nudging as the two of them ate, enraptured simply by the other's presence.

Afterwards, it was a quick trip to the bedroom and then blessed ecstasy.

* * *

_Master Red seems very happy today._ Eevee yawned.

Pikachu laughed. _Of course he is!_

_Even though Master's mate has to leave tomorrow?_

_ Yesterday is a very special day for some humans._ Pikachu said wisely. _And Master Red was worried Master Lance would not be able to come, since he's Dragon Master. But it all worked out…_

_I see._

* * *

"I'm sorry." Lance whispered.

Red shook his head, his eyes bright. "It's all right, Lance. The fact that you could come back was the best present of all."

Lance nodded, brushing a quick kiss across Red's lips. "Only a few more days," He promised, before he spread his silversteel wings and flew off, followed by his dragons. Red sighed.

Yes, all he had to do was be patient and wait…

* * *

End Fic

Completed 8/23/06

Fluff, since we all need shots of fluff once in a while….

… Am I incapable of writing drabbles? *Sigh*


	47. Theme 47: Deja Vu

**Title: Forgotten One  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #47, Déjà vu **  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Zensho-verse  
**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, AU, and Introspection**

**Summary: Lance has amnesia and Red waits for him to remember.**

* * *

"Do I know you?" He asks.

Red's expression shatters, and he shakes his head. "No." With that, he runs off before the tears can start rolling down his cheeks. It was wrong of him, it was foolish, Lance was _dead_, and he just said 'hi' to some stranger on the street that probably thought he was insane!

As Wataru stares after the boy's retreating figure he feels something in his chest, but he cannot understand it, so he walks on.

The next day he sees him again.

* * *

"Do you work here?" Red asks, surprised, as he walks into the Pokemon Mart.

Wataru nods. "I just transferred over from the Olivine Branch. Business there wasn't doing well."

"I see."

Red picks out a few pokemon items that he wants and pays for them. As Wataru swipes his credit card, he notices the signature.

"_You're_ the Pokemon League Champion?"

"Yes." Red says softly.

"That's quite interesting. I had no idea…"

"I'm no one special, really. Thanks for your help." With that, Red leaves with two brown bags in his arms, and Wataru frowns.

Why _is_ this boy familiar?

* * *

He sees Red again a week later, as he comes up with sixteen Full Restores in arm. It must be terribly strenuous to be a Champion, and he remarks on it.

Red looks wistful, and says that it is not so bad, but he misses someone. The way he says it, she must be someone special.

After he leaves, Wataru wonders why he feels tightness in his chest. Is he jealous?

But he doesn't know Red at all, besides as a good customer. He has no reason to feel jealous…

Right?

* * *

The next week, Red comes in with a girl. She's got red hair that relatively orange, but she's polite and asks if he has any water stones. He does, and she buys two of them and grins that it's time to evolve her Starmie.

Red nods, from where he's studying the poke ball aisle. He returns with a few Love Balls and pays for them.

He realizes whom the girl is later, Gym Leader Misty from Cerulean, and wonders why she's shopping in Viridian City. Perhaps the rumors that she and Red are an item are true?

Who knows?

* * *

"I can't believe it." Misty says, as they exit. "He really does look like Lance…except for the hair… I never imagined Lance would have white hair."

"Do you think he got amnesia somehow?" Red asks.

"It's possible. I mean he fell off a cliff, right? So if he didn't die he might have hit his head really hard and blacked out. Does he recognize you?"

"Only as champion." Red sighs.

Misty pats him on the back. "Don't give up!"

"I'll try not to…"

* * *

When Red comes in next time, he is on his break, so when the boy starts to talk to him, he listens politely and nods, but why is Red bothering with this?

He's no one important.

No one important…

That's when Red leans across the counter and kisses him.

* * *

"What was that for?" He demands, once he can breathe again. "Do you think that just because your are Champion, you can do what you want?"

Red stares at him, searching his face for some sign of recognition, but finds none. "Wataru…"

He freezes. "_What _did you call me?"

"Wataru. That's your real name, isn't it?"

"How do you know?" He asks, because what Red is saying is true. He's always been Wataru… but… there's something… something else…

Red holds out his hand, and he is holding something, a key? But it's a strange key, all dark blue and black, with a little moon on the top.

"This belongs to you."

It can't be, he's never seen it before in his life, but he holds out his hand and takes it, and words bubble up into the forefront of the mind… something about darkness…

But it's still too elusive, and he kicks Red out of the Pokemon Mart while he tries to sort out his confused tangle of thoughts.

* * *

Red doesn't understand _why_ it's not working, if the kiss didn't trigger something, at least the magic would have…

What if Lance has lost his magic?

That's a very frightening thought, but he hasn't changed into Destiny, no, not yet, so maybe he is overreacting. Maybe everything will be all right?

He has to hope. He has to!

There is no one else to hope after all.

* * *

Wataru puts the key in his pocket and doesn't think about it, and when Red comes in a few days later to buy more Full Restore he doesn't talk to him.

It hurts him so much, but Red doesn't say anything either, and decides just to wait, because what else can he do?

He tried to force memory to return, but it didn't work…

Months pass. Red comes in every so often, but he never brings another girl with him. Wataru doesn't know if he should be relieved or disturbed.

Finally, one day, it's a cold morning in the fall, and while Red is paying for his purchases, two people burst in. they're wearing black uniforms with red 'R's on their chests, Team Rocket, and they attack…

And Red's winning, even though he only has two pokémon with him, Poliwrath and Venusaur, and…

And something in his mind snaps, and he shouts commands in a language he shouldn't know, and dragons explode out of the ground, and Team Rocket flees amidst a shower of Hyper Beams…

* * *

And afterwards, he's staring at his hands like he's never seen them before, and Red puts his arms around him, and this time, he's the one who initiates the kiss.

And his memories crash into him so hard he almost faints, but Red holds him close and whispers to him and pets his long hair, though it's brilliant white and not crimson, but his eyes are still pure gold, and he remembers.

"I thought you were dead." He whispers. "I forced myself to forget you…"

"I didn't die." Red frowns. "I was in the hospital for months, and it was touch and go for a while, but I didn't die. No one told you?"

"Lorelei and Agatha were dead, Sabrina and Morty were insane… Karen and Will were missing. Who would spread the news?"

"I know." Red whispers. "But it's all right now."

"It's _not_ all right. Team Rocket is still out there, and we've wasted all this time-! And now they'll know."

"They'll know, but we'll have first strike. What have we to lose?"

And hours later, they watch Viridian City burn, but at least Team Rocket is gone. It is over.

Praise Lugia.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 8/22/06

Phantomness: I hate, _hate_ MS grammar check! Sometimes, names don't count as names and all sorts of green lines pop up…

Shoyko: NOOOOOOO!

Phantomness: What? It wasn't darkfic, was it?

Lance: *Hugs Red*

Red: *Smile* I got to be seme for a bit!

I just thought I'd make this clear. Phantomness only dislikes Anime! Misty. She _likes_ Misty in Special/Adventures and Pokemon Zensho, because she kicks butt in the first and is adorable in the second.


	48. Theme 48: Say something!

**Title: Conjecture  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #48, "Say Something!"**  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Cheating, shonen-ai**

**Summary: Red made a mistake and Lance intends to make him pay for it.**

* * *

Red glared at Lance from his current position. Lance shrugged as he played idly with his throwing daggers, flicking them up and down in the air as the starlight winked off silversteel.

"You know, all you have to do is apologize."

"Aren't you going a bit too far?" Red pleaded.

"This is from the person who was so taken in with romantic notions that he swore he'd swear on the River Styx never to cheat on me. Of course, since we don't have the underworld river here that vow won't work, and I don't feel up to killing you. It's too wasteful."

"But…"

"Unless," Lance's voice dropped, "You _don't_ care. Or perhaps, you preferred a quick tumble in the back alley to what I offer. If that's the case, then you need not say _anything_ more."

Red gulped, as he saw Lance's eyes take on the faintest tint of silver, though it _could_ be because he was holding a knife...a very long, thin one with a serrated blade.

"I think this will hurt the least," Lance was saying, and that was when Red cut through his bonds with Aeroy's wings and pounced, knocking Lance to the ground.

Lance smirked as Red kissed him.

There was nothing like a little incentive to get him to act.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 8/21/06

So, whom was Red cheating with? Was there anyone at all, or is Lance hallucinating? Even the author doesn't know!


	49. Theme 49: Protection

**Title: Protection  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #49, Protection**  
**Rating: R  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, Slash, and Incest, Homunculus, slight crossover with FMA**

* * *

Red didn't know, at first, why his brother did what he did. Their parents were both dead, but that was hardly new. They hadn't exactly been parental figures in the first place. Still, now he sat in the middle of the circle and watched as Lance drew lines of blood – _his_ blood, around them.

Then Lance moved into the circle with him, and pressed his hands against the ground. A strange light crackled around them then, and he had cried, tears streaming from his eyes as they were torn apart and rebuilt, blue lightning crackling over them both.

Lance never made a sound.

But when it was over, all he noticed as that his skin was slightly paler and his hair was longer and his eyes were red instead of brown. And Lance looked nice, since his blonde hair and blue eyes had been replaced with gold eyes and red hair.

* * *

Lance kissed him then, and he was surprised to find his hands curving into claws as he gripped his brother's shoulders, even as Lance pushed him to the ground and spread his legs roughly, even as he mewled in surrender…

But he didn't really know what had happened until after that Team Rocket agent had tried to shoot him. The bullets had wormed their way out again, and it had hurt, but he hadn't died, and he had laughed as he had torn the man to pieces, black spreading over his body, first claws and then a shield nothing could pierce…

He had laughed.

Lance had found him at home not long after, and he had pounced, landing on his brother as he devoured him hungrily in a kiss. Lance had laughed then, curling claws into his dark hair.

"No one will ever hurt me again, right?" He purred, as he moved his hips.

Lance smirked. "No, love. I'll protect you forever."

"You did it to protect me, didn't you?"

Lance nodded, and Red had bucked just then, sending creamy white splattering across both their thighs.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Lance crooned, and no more was said.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 8/19/06

… Crack. ^^ I love the idea of Red and Lance as immortal homunculi… and yeah, Red is Greed and Lance is Lust or Envy or maybe Wrath


	50. Theme 50: Hidden Among Us

El Fin! The very last theme!

**Title: Hidden Among Us  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #50, Hidden Among Us**  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Gender confusion, Shonen-ai**

**Summary: Lance and Red have an arranged marriage. Does the red string of fate bind them?**

* * *

Red is searching for that special someone.

There's a legend, a children's story really, that every one has someone else that they're destined from. When the children are born, the Lord of Heaven will take a red string and tie it around the little fingers of the two children destined to be together.

It's a beautiful story, but Red has been searching for a long time, and he isn't sure that the one who belongs with him is out there anymore. What if she's dead, or already married, or – or there are so many other things that could go wrong!

She might be a drunk, or have some incurable, chronic disease, or be years younger than he is!

There are other things he frets about, and so, when his mother announces that she's found him someone to marry, he doesn't protest.

He's too tired to.

* * *

When Lance first sees Red, he thinks he's a child – and really, he's so young, but at the same time, so disillusioned.

It makes the Dragon Master rather disappointed, and somewhat relieved, that there's a six-month courting period they have to go through before marriage.

Well, at least they can be friends, right?

Right.

* * *

However, he didn't expect to wind up in a luxurious – but strangely empty – house. Apparently, their six months were going to take place there.

They would be all alone during that time, with only each other for company.

At this rate, they would drive each other crazy, or learn to live together. It could go either way.

Red sighed.

This was not fun…

* * *

"You're making breakfast?" Red asks on the first day.

Lance nods, his hands still busy slicing and dicing, a knife each, as silver flashed sunspots into the trainer's eyes.

"… You can cook?"

"It is generally expected that your wife should be able to cook, yes." Lance says quietly. Red has no answer for that.

He watches Lance as she prepares food, and doesn't really understand what's going on, but…

Actually, he doesn't know anything about this girl at all… but if he has to live with her for the rest of his life, he'd better get to know her.

* * *

Breakfast is quite simple, steamed rice and miso soup, and a dish of chicken and chopped vegetables cooked in egg. It's quite good, even better than his mother's cooking, so he ticks that down as a point in her favor.

She's pretty too. He was worried about marrying someone horribly deformed or ugly, but she's not even plain. She has long red hair pulled up in jade pins, and sparkling golden eyes.

So why doesn't he like her?

There's nothing physically wrong with her that he can see. She's perfectly behaved, and she does all the dishes without complaint. She's definitely a useful housewife, but for some reason, he can't make his heart warm up to her.

He's watching her as she sweeps the front walk. She looks nice in her kimono, dark green patterned with cranes, and she's slim and pale, but…

Why _can't_ he love her?

Is it true that he's locked his heart away?

Or perhaps he just needs time to get used to the idea of marriage.

* * *

On the second day, they go out together to explore. The house is rather huge, and Red has a sneaking suspicion that there's magic woven into it. It's not malicious though, so he doesn't attack, and the wards tingle when they pass through.

Lance accepts this all really well, and Red wonders if she knows magic. She might, if he's lucky.

His mother should have mentioned compatibility…

In any case, when they go in the music room, Lance's eyes light up, and as she moves, he can see something solidifying in her hands. It's a flute of polished silver.

How interesting.

He sits down at the piano and listens to her play, and she is quite talented. A few minutes later, he joins in, counter pointing her melody, and it's so peaceful that they don't stop until the sunsets and they both suddenly feel hungry.

Lance apologizes and goes off to make dinner, but Red stops her.

He says that it's not fair if she has to do everything, and so he'll cook tonight, and he does, though the honey barbequed chicken does come out a tad too sweet.

Still, as they sit on the porch and eat quietly, while watching the sunset, he's willing to acknowledge that this isn't as bad as he feared.

* * *

On the third day, they just sit in the library and talk. And so the pattern repeats. They're very polite, and almost affectionate, and two months in, Red kisses her for the first time.

She's pretty, and the kiss _is_ nice, so he does it again, and before he knows what's going on, his hands have slipped inside her kimono, and she's lying underneath him as his hands roam over her soft body.

Of course, it's about then when he realizes that _she_ isn't quite the proper designation to use, but he really. Doesn't. Care. At that point, and besides, Lance doesn't say a word.

And when they touch, it's better than he ever imagined.

* * *

Afterwards, they're both wrapped in towels, and he cuddles her, because it's just too hard to switch his mindset, and she doesn't mind submitting anyway. And she's not perfect, but no one is, and he's happy with what he has.

And no one will ever need to know this secret.

And Lance nods, as she listens to him talk, and he pets her hair.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 9/1/06

You know, I find it _very_ ironic that I finished all of the 50_themes themes _before_ the mods put me on the list! Man… talk about slow service…

Lance: *Hugs Red*

Red: You know, I noticed you wrote a few of these things with me as Ash…

Phantomness: Sumimasen… but I ran into a mind block. 'Sides, the Shipping encompasses you both, since you're both based on the same game character, hai?

…. Tis a creepy fic at the end, ne? I think all my characters are insane…


End file.
